Snippets from the untold story of RAB
by Mrs.Doyoudare
Summary: Have you ever wondered what could have happend if Regulus was more like his brother Sirius than we thought? How would that fact change the storyline from Harry Potter? Curious to know the answer? Click on the title and find the answer here.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Hello everyone! First of all : this is my first Harry Potter story. I'm exicted. I have been writing for years, mostly on the community forum from Bones, not on this site. After writing an one-shot for X-men Movie, I finallly decided to try a hand and write something for Harry Potter.**

**I have always been interested in the character of Regulus Black and it's such a shame that we almost don't know anything about him at all. So I have taken it upon myself to give him a story. **

**This is going to be a sort of : What if... story. What if Regulus was more like his brother after all? What if he had a good friend to help him? So this is going to be sort of A.U. ****The story will start during the Seventies and then will follow the Harry Potter timeline and each chapter will be a snippet from the life of Regulus Arcturus Black.**

**I don't own anything, every awesome thing about the characters and magical world is from the lovely J.K. Rowling. The O.C. is the only that I do own.**

**I do not have a Beta so any mistake you spot will be my own and English is not my native language, just so you know.**

**Each chapter will start with a piece of lyric that I think fits the theme of each chapter.**

**Lastly, today is my birthday, I turned 22. So no better day then to start posting.**

**I also want to thank everyone who actually took the time to read this rather large author's note. But now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snippets from the untold story of R.A.B<strong>

_You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
>That's why we, make a good you and me<br>We both laugh, at the most random situations  
>That's the key, baby don't you agree?<em>

_You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound_  
><em>And that's why we make a good you and me<em>  
><em>I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling<em>  
><em>This is why we make a good you and me<em>  
><em>Make a good you and me<em>  
><em>Make a good you and me<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

_Plain White T's – You and Me_

**The Hogwarts Express**

The red Hogwarts Express was already filled with students, parents were saying goodbye to their children and friends came back together for another year of learning, playing quidditch and earning detentions.

At the near end of the train, one compartment was occupied by only one person, a boy. The boy appeared to be eleven years old, he was rather small and he had beautiful black hair and silver grey eyes. At this particular moment, he had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed above his chest. The boy's name was Regulus Arcturus Black, a pureblood wizard with a family that was very strict.

Regulus had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since his brother Sirius had gone last year. He clearly remembered the letter his mom had gotten with the message that Sirius had gone into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

Regulus had never seen his mother so angry before, he was certain of it. She had yelled and screamed, telling everyone whom would listen that Sirius was a disgrace to the family, she had written him a Howler and only after a very long time, she had looked at him and said: "Make sure you never follow in your brother's footsteps, he's a disgrace to this family. You have always been better than him anyway."

Regulus had pondered those words for a very long time. Sirius was his favorite person in the whole wide world, his hero, although he would never tell Sirius that. He also knew that his big brother was different. He didn't listen to their mothers' and fathers speeches about pureblood and mudbloods and all the correct rules of how to be a perfect pureblood.

Sirius had send him one letter, every week, telling him about his lessons and the first friends he had made, all the pranks he had pulled already and the detentions he had gotten but above all he wrote about the other people.

The so called mudbloods and halfbloods, the disgraces their parents called them, he wrote they were funny, friendly, not different than them, some even a lot smarter than purebloods, some girl called _Evansse_ or something was the best in Potions and Charms and she was a muggleborn.

But Regulus knew he was not like his brother, Sirius was brave enough to stand up to their parents, to tell them they were wrong, Regulus couldn't do that. He wanted the approval of his family no matter what.

While Regulus was pondering all of this for the thousands time, he didn't hear the compartment opening nor see the girl standing in the hallway. It wasn't until she waved her hand right in front of his face that he noticed her.

"Is anyone else sitting here? Everywhere else is full." She spoke.

Regulus shook his head and the girl pulled her trunk inside and closed the door, taking a seat across from him.

Looking back up, he noticed the girl in front of him had large green eyes and blond curling hair to the middle of her back. The girl saw him staring at her and she smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I am Lina by the way," she said.

Regulus couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her name.

Yes, he knew his name was by far stranger then hers but he could not help it that his family had a strange fascination with constellations. _* But this girl had no say in the matter as well about her name *_ he thought.

Lina, as she was called must have noticed his face and she laughed.

"It's Evangelina, but I like Lina much better."

Regulus nodded. "I am Regulus," he said. Waiting for her to snort at his name or ask something about it, he was surprised by the fact that she just nodded her head in response.

"Okay Regulus, so now we know each other's names. That's good. So…..Any ideas to which house you will be in?"

Regulus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have much of a choice; my entire family expects me to be in Slytherin."

Lina cocked her head to the side and stared.

"Why do they all want you in Slytherin? I have nothing against the house although I know about its reputation but what do you want?"

"I want… I…" Regulus sighed, who was this strange girl, asking all of these questions anyway.

"I want to make my parents proud, I want them to be happy, and I have no choice."

Lina smiled softly and grabbed his hands.

"Whatever house you will be in, I'll be your friend, no matter what." And with those final words, she let go of his hand and they did not speak anymore, until the trolley with all the food came.

Both, not knowing that this particular moment would be the start of something that would be impossible to break.


	2. First Year : Potions class

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything , everything you may recognize is from the amazing J.K Rowling. But the OC Lina is something of mine.**

**Any mistake you may find are my own. Thoughts will be in _italics_ and ***

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>If only the world wouldn't get in the way<br>If only people would just let you play  
>They say you're both being fools<br>You're breaking all the rules  
>They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland<br>Hu-hu-hu_

_When you're the best of friends_  
><em>Sharing all that you discover<em>  
><em>When that moment has past, will that friendship last?<em>  
><em>Who can say? There's a way!<em>  
><em>Oh I hope... I hope it never ends<em>  
><em>'Cause you're the best of friends<em>

_Movie: The fox and the hound – Best of friends_

**First year = Potions class**

"And now you add 4 horned slugs to the potion and then we need to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient," Lina read.

Regulus nodded and did what she said.

"So? How do you like it here?" Lina asked, breaking the silence.

"It's not so bad, I already made some friends and I like the classes." Regulus answered.

Lina smiled. "I like it as well, I was so scared when I needed to be sorted and the hat laughed out loud when he 'read' all my thoughts."

Regulus nodded. "I noticed that. The Sorting hat took quite some time to place you."

Lina chuckled softly and nodded her head while she took a look around the classroom.

Professor Slughorn thought it would be beneficial for his students to place a Hufflepuff with a Slytherin together for Potion making.

What he was thinking would always remain a mystery for Lina.

At the back of the classroom, she saw her friend Lisa-Marie with a Slytherin, whose name she had forgotten, it was something like Bleaks or Bleech or something along those lines, it did not matter anyway.

But she clearly noticed the long faces Lisa-Marie made, her silvery-blue eyes pleading with Lina's to safe her from her horrid 'partner'. Lina chuckled softly and gently shook her head, indicating she could not help.

Lisa-Marie frowned and pushed a lock of her dirty blond hair out of her face and then turned her attention back towards her 'partner' who was stirring the potion.

Turning her attention back towards Regulus, she noticed him staring at her.

"I have no idea what Slughorn was thinking but Potions is going to be hell the entire year." He stated.

Chuckling, Lina nodded. "Lucky, that we are friends. If I hadn't met you on the train, I don't think we would have liked making Potions together."

"And why is that?" Regulus asked, rather shocked from her bold statement.

"Look at all of them. My classmates hate your classmates and vice versa. My classmates even cornered me right after the first Transfiguration lesson to warn me about you. They wanted to know why I had been talking to you. "

Noticing Regulus confused look, she elaborated further.

"You are a Black _and _a Slytherin." Lina said, emphasizing the word and.

"They thought I had gone crazy for talking to you. They literally told me it would be beneficial for me if I did not talk to you anymore."

Regulus' grey eyes scanned her face.

"Did they now?" he asked with indifference.

It was in this moment; Lina understood why they said he was a Black and someone she should better avoid.

He was a pureblood, raised very strictly, not showing his emotions. He was cold, like nothing could touch him and he walked down the hallways like he owned them.

But Lina knew he was not like that, she saw it in his eyes and she heard the difference in his voice when he spoke, while nobody else noticed a thing.

"Don't do that Regulus, please? I don't care what the others say. I decide for myself who my friends are and whom I talk to. You were my first friend and I will not forget that. And besides, isn't being a Hufflepuff about being just and loyal and see the best in people? And what am I?" Lina paused for a moment, noticing Regulus eyes shine in delight.

"A Hufflepuff," he said loud and proudly, making several heads turn towards them.

Throwing a glare at some people, Regulus focused his attention back on the potion. "What do we need to do now?"

Quickly glancing at the instructions on the blackboard, Lina added 2 Porcupine Quills to the cauldron.

"Now you only need to stir 5 times, clockwise and wave your wand at it and we are finished." Lina said, watching Regulus while he did what she told him.

While pouring their potion into their flasks, they suddenly heard a cauldron sizzling and the classroom started to smell horrid.

"Everyone on their chairs," Slughorn said while he made his way towards the back of his classroom and the melted cauldron.

"Mr. Flint, you needed to take your cauldron off the fire before adding the Porcupine Quills, now you are under the boils." Slughorn said in a calming voice, like it was something that happened all the time.

_*Which probably is the truth_*Lina thought, while chuckling slightly when she saw Jerome Flint with his hands covered in boils.

Taking a glance at Regulus, she noticed he wasn't laughing but his eyes held a mischief twinkle, indicating he thought it was amusing as well.

"Class is finished, bring your flasks to the front and for next lesson I want you all to read the chapter about the Forgetfulness potion and its uses."

Regulus and Lina cleaned up their workplace and brought their flasks towards Slughorn's desk.

"Ah , it seems rather good at first inspection." Slughorn said, eying his potion carefully.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, off you go, I don't want you to be late for your next lesson."

Lina and Regulus left but Lina swore she heard Slughorn muttering under his breath: "_There's always one who does that… Always forgetting to take the cauldron off the fire… It really is not that hard…"_

Lina needed to go to Charms while Regulus had History of Magic. Stopping where their routes parted, Regulus placed his hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm happy that you are my friend too and I would love to be yours, always."

And before she could respond, he had already rounded the next corner, leaving Lina with a gentle smile on her face.

_*Who says Slytherins are all evil?*_

* * *

><p><strong>The potion they are making is a Boil cure potion and it's the same potion as in The Philosopher's stone which was the start of many melting cauldrons thanks to Neville.<strong>

**I want to thank the people who have favorited this story , put it on story alert and replied.**

**To MissSadieKane : Thank you for reviewing. I will try to make the chapters a little longer but I can't promise anything. I will try to pay attention to give a more detailed story but again, I'm not promising anything. I'm just typing and I don't really pay attention to the length of the chapter. When I finish it, it's finished and then I look how long the chapter is. But some future chapter will indeed be longer, I think.**

**The only thing I can ask to all the readers : keep on reading and leave a reply if it's not too much trouble ;) Thanks**


	3. Second Year : The Mirror of Erised

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything from Harry Potter. Everything is from the amazing J.K. Rowling. Lina is my OC character.**

**I finally found some time to upload the next chapter. This is more focussed on my O.C. Lina but of course Regulus will make an appearence.**

**Mistakes are my own and mine alone ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>There is no-one left in the world <em>

_That I can hold onto _

_There is really no-one left at all _

_There is only you _

_And if you leave me now _

_You leave all that we were _

_Undone _

_There is really no-one left _

_You are the only one _

_And still the hardest part for you _

_To put your trust in me _

_I love you more than I can say _

_Why won't you just believe?_

_The Cure - Trust_

**Second year = The mirror of Erised **

Lina made her way towards the library. In her head going over all the homework she still needed to make and the books that she was going to need for them.

Second year was in Lina's eyes just the same like the first, only a little bit more work and the spells slightly harder. Or maybe a whole lot of harder.

Earlier that day, the second year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had gotten Transfiguration together.

She still did not know how it had happened but during the lesson, which was a switching spells second year, she had managed to switch her friends' Lisa-Marie's long dirty blond hair onto the cactus instead of switching the cactus needles to buttons.

The whole class had howled with laughter but Lisa-Marie had not found it funny, claiming Lina had done it on purpose.

After half an hour, Professor McGonagall had fixed the problem but Lisa-Marie had refused to accept her apologies.

Regulus had seen the look on Lina's face and had whispered it wasn't her fault, only an accident that could happen to anyone and then had on purpose switched his friends' mouth onto the cactus. Making everyone laugh again and successfully taking the attention off Lina.

Looking outside towards the lake, Lina noticed it getting darker and she quickened her pace towards the library, going around the next corner, she suddenly noticed Peeves hovering in the middle of the hallway with a bottle of ink in his hands.

If it was one ghost, she hated it would have to be Peeves. At first, she had laughed like every other student with the poltergeist but that had changed during the middle of first year.

It had been March and Lina was running towards her next lesson Charms (she had lost track of time while she had been in the library trying to write an essay for Professor Binns) when Peeves had suddenly jumped from behind an armor, grabbing her nose and yelled : "Got your conk !" Spooking her so bad, she had lost her footing and fell down the stairs she had just ran up.

It had turned into a whole day and night attending the hospital wing. She had never forgiven the poltergeist for it. One thing Lina was good at was holding a grudge even if it was against a ghost.

So not wanting to deal with Peeves, she spotted a door slightly open and quickly glided into the room, closing the door behind her back.

Turning around, she noticed to her surprise Regulus standing in front of a mirror with a strange inscription: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Regulus?" Lina asked, letting him know she was there but he did not respond.

"Reggie?" she said again, knowing he hated that nickname but again he didn't respond to her.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she shook him hardly. "Regulus?"

Like coming out of a dazed state she noticed his eyes glazed over, turning towards her she saw the shocked look on his face.

"Lina, what are you doing here?"

"I've been here some time, could not get your attention. What's so interesting about that mirror? You can't' stop looking at yourself?" she asked chuckling slightly due her own joke.

Shaking his head, he turned away from the mirror and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from it.

"I don't know what that mirror does but it's up to no good. Better stay away from it." He said, starting to pull her towards the doorway. But Lina kept on staring at the mirror.

"Please Lina, trust me. That mirror is dangerous." Regulus said. Slowly nodded her head she followed him outside the room. But she still took one last glance over her shoulder towards the mirror not hearing him say: "Thank you for trusting me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Slipping into the room, she noticed the mirror still standing where she had last seen it. She had listened to Regulus advice and had not gone looking for it but now she could not longer contain her curiosity.

What was it that had enchanted Regulus so that he had not heard or seen her? Stepping in front of the mirror, she closed her eyes and opened then.

Lina couldn't help but let out a little yelp, when she looked at mirror. In the mirror, she saw her mother laughing and joking with herself, it was just the two of them.

Having all the time of the world nowhere was her father insight, just them. No angry father yelling at her that it was all her fault, not getting a beating because of her heritage. Just her mother and her, sheltering her. Hearing a suddenly creak, she tore her gaze from the mirror and left the room, vowing to never come back looking for the mirror.

It was only much later; she had stumbled onto the mirror in: Hogwarts A History and had read about what it actually did, she wished she had listened to Regulus. Because she could not get the image out of her head, her mother and her looking so happy and carefree. _*I should have trusted him*_

But Lina couldn't help but wonder what Regulus had seen that had made him so enchanted by it… but strong enough to not trust it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Only thing I ask is to leave a review . Thank you very much!<strong>


	4. Third Year : The Boggart

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Everything is from J.K. Rowling but the O.C. is something that I invented.**

**Mistakes are all mine. English is not my native language but I'll try my best.**

**Finally , another chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Lean on me, when you're not strong<br>And I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>'Til I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on_

_Bill Whiters – Lean on me_

**Third year = The Boggart**

He had to find her, he just had to. Running down the hallway, a sight that would raise some strange questions if someone saw him, but luckily nobody did, he thought about where she could be. Thinking back about the awful DADA lesson, he just knew he had to make sure she was fine.

She was his friend and she needed him. Finally coming to a halt, Regulus looked outside and saw a small figure running towards the Forbidden forest. A figure with long blond curling hair and a yellow and black scarf wrapped around its neck.

Turning around, he quickly made his way outside and walked (in a very quick pace, not ran, people could see him now. Slytherins are known for their self-preservation which would make them run in the face of danger but running without a certain reason was unheard of , even for a Slytherin) towards the place he had last seen her.

Stopping, he pulled out his wand (it was the Forbidden Forest after all) and listened.

A soft sobbing could be heard and he followed the noise, walked a little into the forest, where he found her.

Her back was against a tree, her arms wrapped around her knees and her long hair was obscuring her face, her shoulders were shaking which each sob and Regulus couldn't help but think he had never seen her so small and broken.

Slowly making his way towards her, he took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She pulled away but he grasped her tighter, turning her body towards him so that her head was against his chest. After a good ten minutes, the crying had stopped and she turned her head up, looking into his grey eyes.

"Thank you Regulus." She whispered.

He wanted to make some lame joke to ease the tension but he bit his tongue at the last second and said: "It's not a problem."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Lina nodded her head and he couldn't help but notice how her blond curls bounced with the nodding of her head.

"I'm fine, let's go back towards the castle," she said, trying to get up but he held her firmly in place.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know I'll be there," he said.

Looking into his grey eyes, she noticed the sincerity and nodded her head.

He noticed the conflict in her eyes, the need to tell someone but to be afraid to actually do it. But he also noticed the trust, trust she placed in him.

Sighing softly, she turned her body that now was completely against him and nodded.

"You know that I'm a halfblood, right?" she asked.

Regulus nodded, he knew and he did not care about that, which made him feel proud of himself, if he was honest. It clearly told him, he was not like his parents and more like his brother Sirius after all.

"Do you also remember that my mother died in first year?" she asked whispering, her eyes starting to tear up again.

Regulus nodded. He had been the one whom had comfort her when she had gotten the letter with the message her mother had passed away.

They had all been having breakfast, when the owls came as usual with the post. Lina had also gotten a letter, and he clearly remembered he had been watching her from the Slytherin table and noticed how suddenly her face became almost transparent like a ghost and how the tears started to roll down her face. She had quickly gotten up before any of her friends could ask questions and left the Great Hall.

He had followed her and found her at the top of the Astronomy tower, crying her eyes out. After a very long time, with a lot of sobs and sniffles, he had gotten the story of how her mother had died.

_Cancer_, the word had sounded so strange to his ears. He had never heard of it. Apparently it was a muggle disease, that lots and lots of muggles got, no matter the age or gender and very rarely it was something that a wizard or witch could get.

Unfortunate, her mother whom was a witch had gotten it, but not one wizard or healer had managed to find a cure for the disease in nearly thousand years. Because it was so rare for a witch or wizard to get the disease, they had never looked further for a cure.

Lina noticed, Regulus eyes were glazed over and in a matter of trust and affection she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something. Sorry, I should pay more attention to what you were saying."

"It's okay. I want to get this over with. Long story short Regulus, that Boggart was my father."

Regulus eyes grew in shock; remembering the Boggart for not even an hour ago: _"This is your entire fault. Yours alone, Evangelina. You and that stupid magic your mother was so fond of. If magic is so great then why could it not safe her? Why did she die? It's nothing magic; it's useless just like you. You are a freak like her, not knowing anything about the real world, only the magical one…Useless piece of trash..;" _the Boggart had stopped after that because the teacher had interfered and Lina had already bolted from the room.

"Why?" Regulus whispered.

"My dad is a muggle, you know that. I don't know but I guess he never really accepted that there was such a thing like magic. He loved my mother and me at one time but he started to resent us when mom got sick. He could not understand why magic could not safe her. He still doesn't understand it. And when my mom died, I guess he got so angry at the magical world and everything to do with it, he started to take his anger out on me." She whispered.

Pulling her towards his body, he looked her in the eyes, their noses touching.

"Does he ever hit you?" he asked, his eyes darkening at the mere thought of it.

Lina wanted to pull her head away, avoiding his gaze but he wouldn't let her.

"Sometimes, at first it was yelling and shouting, lately he likes to get more psychical, especially when he's drunk."

Regulus started to curse under his breath about stupid muggles and destroying them, but Lina shook her head, grabbing his face into her hands and now looking into her eyes.

"Reg, don't say that. Don't become one of them. One of those pureblood maniacs, I know you are not like them."

"But they...He…," he started to say but Lina shook her head.

"Just because my father is awful does not mean every single muggle is like that. Most of them aren't. Don't ever forget that, please?"

"I won't. I promise but I can't let you go back home, knowing what I know."

A soft smile appeared on Lina's face.

"You will have to. I can take care of myself."

"If anything ever happens, do you promise you will floo to my house?" Regulus asked.

Her green eyes grew wide. "But your parents… I can't…I just can't and…."

"Don't worry about them. Just promise me."

"I promise Reg."

Reg nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Let's go back to class."

"Oh no, what will they think?" Lina asked.

"Nothing, and if they bother you, tell me and I'll take care of them."

Squeezing his hand Lina smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to know I can always lean on you."

* * *

><p><strong>About the cancer, I just wanted to show that magic is not everything. It cannot fix everything, there are still some things that are unknown to the magical world and I made cancer one of them.<strong>

**This chapter is not completely like I wanted it to be but I've been having very little time recently and I wanted to give you guys something. So it became this.**

**Leave a reply, thanks. **


	5. Fourth Year : All of Hogsmeade or only

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Anything you may recognize is straight from the brain of J.K. Rowling.**

**Mistakes are as always my own.**

**To anwer MissSadieKane 's question : Regulus boggart is actually himself. Not that he's afraid of himself but he's scared of would he can become if he keeps listening to his parents and keeps on following all their believes. He's afraid he's going to become just like them.**

**This chapter also contains a first not so "serious" appearance of another lovely Black.**

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,<br>Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
>Brighter than a lucky penny,<br>When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
>And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.<em>

_Lesley Gore- Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows_

**Fourth Year = All of Hogsmeade or only Honeydukes**

"What about a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks?" Regulus asked, while they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade.

Lina shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood for The Three Broomsticks. But we could always go into Madam Puddifoot's?" Lina suggested a sly smile around her lips.

Regulus grey eyes grew wide in shock." No, I'll do anything but I'm never going back in that place. Please, don't make me?"

She knew all about his fear of Madam Puddifoot's. Last year, Regulus had gone onto a date with a Slytherin girl from his year. The girl Amanda had been crushing on him since first year but he had not noticed it. (He is a boy after all).

It had actually been Lina who had pointed it out to him and had convinced him to at least go on one date with the girl.

Amanda had been ecstatic when he had asked her to go together to Hogsmeade.

Unfortunately for him, Regulus had not realized that the Hogsmeade weekend was on the Fourteenth of February.

He had gone on the date and he actually been having fun until Amanda had pulled him into Madam Puddifoot's.

What exactly had happened in Madam Puddifoot's, would always remain a mystery to Lina, just that Regulus swore to never go into Madam Puddifoot's again and swearing he would never ever celebrate Valentine's Day.

Shaking her head in remembrance of his rant about Valentine's Day, she noticed the look on his face and Lina started to laugh out loud.

She watched the emotions flicker across his face going from shock, disbelief, fear until Regulus noticed her face and his grey eyes started to hold a mischief twinkle.

"That's not nice Lina. Not nice at all. I thought you were being serious."

"I'm not Sirius, that's your brother." She said chuckling.

Regulus groaned and threw his hands up in defeat.

"That joke is awful. Luckily Sirius isn't here to hear it."

"I'm sorry but I just could not resist." Lina said.

Regulus nodded in defeat. "We could go to Honeydukes?" He suggested.

Lina's green eyes started to shine at the mere thought of it.

_*Knew she would not be able to resist it*_ he thought.

"Yes, let's go." She answered while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her favorite shop in whole Hogsmeade.

_*Maybe favorite in the whole world_* he could not help but think.

Honeydukes appeared to be full with students, which was not unusual.

Regulus smiled, while he watched Lina's arms getting fuller and fuller with all kinds of sweets and candy. Wandering around the shop, he suddenly spotted a group of 4 mischief students.

_*Great, Sirius is here as well_* he couldn't help but think. Everyone at school knew that the two Black brothers did not get along very well. But not everything was as it seemed.

They both had a reputation to uphold. Regulus, being the good pureblood Slytherin son while Sirius was the bloodtraitor and rebel.

But that did not mean that they hated each other. No, both brothers loved each other but it was for the best if they showed the outside world, they detested one other.

_*It's actually the same with Lina*_ Regulus couldn't help but think.

Only very few people knew they were such good friends. Like Lily Evans and Severus Snape and Lisa-Marie. At school, they were civil to each other, but they were never seen together outside the classrooms.

Thanks to the Room of Requirements, which they had found by accident, they had the time to spend some time together. Like now, together walking in Hogsmeade was highly unusual for the both of them.

But they figured that if people indeed saw them, it was none of their business. Almost every student would carry on with his or her own business and would not give it any more thought.

Some friends of Regulus could ask questions, which would be highly unlikely but it would not be something Regulus could not handle. Back at school Regulus and Lina both would act again like they always did.

Like a dog who has smelled its prey, Sirius suddenly turned his head and spotted Regulus. A smirk appeared on his lips and before his fellow marauders could say something, he had weaved his way through the shop towards his brother.

"Hello Reggie." He said.

Regulus rolled his eyes at the ridicules nickname. _*He knows I hate it*_

"Hello Sirius." He said_. *I will not stoop to his level and call him Siri, like I used to do.* _

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

Regulus raised his eyebrows in response. "What kind of question is that? What on earth could I be doing here Sirius? I'm here to send a letter. This is the Post Office, isn't it?" Regulus asked sarcastic but he couldn't help the smile appearing on his face.

Sirius noticed it and his grey eyes twinkled in delight. "Reggie, do you not see that this is Zonko's? Look at all these wonderful pranks. Now, in promotion, as much as you can eat before exploding."

At that both brothers laughed out loud.

"Regulus?" they both heard and Regulus turned around and watched Lina or what he assumed was Lina coming towards him.

Her arms were filled with a large variety of sweets and candy such as: Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice, Liquorice Wands, Sugar Quills, Toothflossing Stringmints, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Skeletal Sweets, Jelly Slugs, Cockroach Clusters, Pixie Puffs and Acid Pops. Behind all the candy was Lina, whom had appeared besides him.

Looking her up and down, he couldn't help but laugh. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

He noticed the top of her head shaking, because he could not see her behind all of the candies. "Nope, I am going to share." He heard her say.

He felt Sirius eyes staring at him but he kept his attention towards Lina.

"Could you do me a favor and get the money out of my pocket?" Lina asked, a blush appearing on cheeks.

"Sure, where is it?"

"I don't exactly know Regulus. But could you do it fast because my arms are starting to hurt. Just summon it or something."

Regulus pulled out his wand and said: _Accio Lina's money_. A little bag of money flew out her right pocket right into his hands.

"Thank you Regulus, could you… you know… go with me towards the counter and pay because I don't think I'll be able with all this stuff in my hands."

"Sure Lina, not a problem."

Lina made her way towards the counter passing Sirius, "hello Sirius, nice to see you" and Regulus followed but Sirius quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Something flickered in Sirius's grey eyes but before Regulus could comprehend what it was it was gone.

"Reggie…" he started but Regulus stopped him.

"Sirius, please? I don't want you to…."

Siruis smiled widely. "Okay, Reggie. Not a problem but just some advice. You are supposed to carry the candy, not let her carry it."

Regulus rolled his eyes and Sirius leaned closer whispering in his ear: "good choice Reggie. She's very pretty."

Before Regulus was able to even yell Sirius, his brother had already left his side and was nowhere to been seen in the shop.

Quickly shaking his head, Regulus made his way towards the counter, where Lina paid for everything and they started to make their way back towards the castle. Regulus carrying all of the candy, while eating from it and thinking that his brother was right.

_* She is indeed very pretty.*_


	6. Fifth Year:Christmas party with Slughorn

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything. Everything you recognize is from J.K. Rowling. The O.C. is of my own imagination.**

**English is not my native language, so any mistake you may spot is of my own.**

**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed,favorited this story and put this on alert. It really makes me happy to know people like this story.**

**In this chapter, another appearance of someone we all know will be made.**

* * *

><p><em>Were you right, was I wrong<br>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
>Both of us broken<br>Caught in a moment  
>We lived and we loved<br>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
>But the planets all aligned<br>When you looked into my eyes  
>And just like that<br>The chemicals react  
>The chemicals react<em>

_Aly & Aj – Chemicals React_

**Fifth Year = Christmas party with Slughorn**

"Tell me again why I needed to be here?" Lina asked, while pulling her dress straight.

Regulus looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You look amazing and you are here because I asked you."

_*She looks beautiful. The green of her dress really brings out her beautiful green eyes.*_

"But why did you ask me? Slughorn doesn't even like me. I'm not that good at Potions as you know."

Regulus couldn't help but chuckle. He defiantly knew she was not good at Potions; they had the class together after all.

Taking her hand in his he gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's not about Potions at all. It's about you saving me from Slughorn's rants about my family and how my brother is not a Slytherin and how such a shame it is."

"So you only asked me here to save you from Slughorn?" Lina asked, not capable of keeping the disappointment out of her voice.

Regulus reached over and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, his fingers quickly making contact with her cheek.

"I asked you because I wanted you to come. I thought it would be nice."

Lina smiled and nodded. "Okay, I promise I'll save you from Slughorn."

"Thank you so much. Do you want something to drink?"

Lina nodded her head. "Butterbeer would be nice or some punch if they have any?"

"I shall go look my lady," Regulus said bowing slightly which earned him a loud laugh.

"Stop being so silly Reg. What's wrong with you? You have been acting strange the entire time."

"Have I? I haven't noticed. But first I will get your drink." And he left, weaving his way through the people.

Taking a glance around, she noticed a couple of empty chairs and swiftly claimed one as her own. Lina had only sat herself for a second when another person placed herself onto the chair next to Lina, huffing loudly and crossing the arms above the chest.

Taking a glance, Lina was surprised to find no one other then Lily Evans next to her.

Lina liked the redheaded girl next to her. The year before Lina had been having some trouble with Charms and Lily had tutored her. She was nice, friendly, smart and funny. Lily was just that type of person that everyone instantly liked or hated. Taking pity on her, Lina spoke up.

"Are you okay Lily?"

Lily startled slightly and turned to look at Lina. _* I guess she didn't even notice me*_

"Oh Lina, sorry, I had not seen you," she excused herself.

"It's fine Lily but are you okay? You seem rather annoyed if I may say so."

Lily chuckled. "You are right, I am annoyed. Boys, why are they so… so…" Lily said clearly looking after the right word.

"Infuriating? Annoying? Irritating? Make your blood boil? Stupid? Dumb? Act like little children? " Lina said, giving Lily a large choice of what boys could be.

Lily couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Dumb, that's the world I was looking for."

Lina smiled. "Ah, and whom might this dumb person be then?"

"McLaggen!" Lily stated loudly, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"McLaggen? One of the chasers of Gryffindor?" Lina asked, mulling over the statement and then nodding her head.

" Yes, he's indeed dumb but I prefer to describe him as an idiot. What has he done?"

"He is my date. I brought him here but he is terrible. Only talking about himself and quidditch and just a minute ago, he tried to kiss me under the mistletoe and I left him there. Anyone would have been better; I even suspect that Potter would have been better." Lily stated, her eyes blazing like every time they did when she thought of Potter.

Lina kept quiet. _*I need to keep her away from the subject Potter. Don't want to make her start ranting about Potter. I don't think I could handle it.*_

Everyone in the entire Hogwarts had at some point in time seen Lily and Potter annoying each other or had heard Lily shouting at him, that she would never ever date him.

Looking into the crowed, she spotted Regulus coming back with a butterbeer and she smiled.

"Hi, here's your drink milady," he stated giving it to her.

"Lily," he said, nodding his head towards her.

"Hello Regulus, it's nice to see you again. Have you been enjoying the party so far?"

"I had been enjoying myself until Slughorn decided to involve me into a rather tiring debate about bezoars. I hoped and hoped someone would come and save me but no one did," he stated, looking at Lina.

"Sorry Regulus, I forgot. Lily needed my help," Lina stated.

Lily's emerald eyes flickered from Regulus to Lina and back again. _* Regulus has good taste. Better fix this *_

"Yes Regulus, it is my fault. I kept her from saving you."

"It's nothing Lily, you are forgiven but you Milady will have to dance with me to make up for it," he said, extending his hand towards Lina.

Lina couldn't help but smile and she gladly accepted his hand.

Lily watched them disappear into the crowed and smiled. _* They make a cute couple. Better not tell Black or he will go and mess everything up for his little brother.*_

Spotting Cormick McLaggen coming her way, Lily quickly got up from her seat and vanished into the crowd as well.

* * *

><p>Regulus was escorting Lina back towards her common room, the castle was oddly quiet and they said nothing to each other which gave Regulus the time to mull over his thoughts.<p>

_*Lina was right about me acting strange. I have been acting very peculiar the whole evening.*_

Taking a glance at Lina, he noticed she appeared to be lost in thoughts as well.

_*She looks so beautiful. With that dress, it fits her body perfectly and her hair it's so nice. She's so smart and funny and she's friendly to everyone and she's just perfect.*_

Like being hit by lightning Regulus suddenly came to a revelation and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

_*I'm attracted to her. I am in love with my best friend. How is it possible that I never realized it sooner?* _

Lina's green eyes pierced into his.

"Reg? Are you okay? Why did you stop?"

Regulus grey eyes flickered across her face and he suddenly spotted the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

_*This is my only change to kiss her. She can't ever find out I like her like that.*_

Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her softly on the lips, long and slow.

_(**AN:** He's raised strictly and with manners, so he's not going to French kiss her. He's a nice boy. He's not like his brother)_

Pulling away, he noticed her green eyes wide in surprise and happiness. _*Happiness? That can't be right?*_

"Tradition," he said pointing towards the mistletoe.

Lina slowly nodded.

He grabbed her hand in his and gave it at gentle kiss on the knuckles. "I believe we have reached your destination. "

Lina noticed the entrance of the Hufflepuff house and nodded.

"Merry Christmas Lina," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas Regulus," she whispered while she watched him retreat and leave around the corner.

Both, not knowing that they had been having the exact same thoughts all along…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the begging type but if you can then leave a review,no matter how short it may be. Thanks.<strong>


	7. Sirius leaves home

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything. Everything you may recognize is from J.K. Rowling.**

**Mistakes are my own.**

**In this chapter no Lina, just Sirius and Regulus.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me you'll fight this fight<em>

_ I can't see without your light _

_I need you to breathe into my life _

_Don't tell me this is goodbye_

_ I won't grieve - it's not yet time_

_ Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive _

_So keep breathing _

_Go on breathe in _

_Keep on breathing _

_Go on breathe in _

_Just breathe _

_Superchick - Breathe_

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius leaves home<strong>

He just wanted the yelling to stop. To only hear deafening silence, nothing else. He had his fingers propped into his ears, trying to block out the shouting match between his mother and Sirius.

They had been going at it for half an hour and from what Regulus had already heard, they both had no intention of stopping anytime soon. The house had already quivered due to slamming doors; the stairs had creaked from the stomping on them. Suddenly he heard the front door slamming shut and everything went quiet.

A soft knock on his door made Regulus look up from the book he was trying to read.

"Reggie? Can I come in?" he heard his big brother ask.

"Come in Sirius."

The door opened and in stepped his brother. His hair was all over the place and his cloths were wrinkled. But it were Sirius eyes, the exact same ones like his own, that drew all the attention. They looked haunted, death, completely different from the sparkling eyes he saw so much at school.

Sirius closed the door behind his back but kept on lingering at it. His eyes swept across the room, looking at the Slytherin banners and all the Dark Arts books filling up the space.

Regulus knew what his brother was thinking, he saw him literally holding back something he desperately wanted to say, but he turned his gaze back towards Regulus. "I am leaving."

Regulus only nodded his head in response. _*I am surprised he has stayed for this long.*_

"I can't stay here for another minute," Sirius said.

"I know Siri, you have never belonged here anyway," Regulus said softly.

Apparently, it was not something his brother had wanted to hear, because Sirius stormed towards his side and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"I knew you would be happy. I just knew it. You have always been the perfect son, the one who takes all of this $hit without a single thought and agrees with everything. The perfect little king... You…" Sirius raged, but Regulus got off his bed and stood in front of him.

"Siri! Siri! Sirius! Shut the hell up and listen will you!" Regulus yelled.

Maybe it was the fact that his little brother had yelled or had sworn * _Reggie never swears_* but Sirius did calm down.

"I am not like you Sirius. I am not brave enough to stand up against our parents. I heard mom write all of the howlers, she was so fond of sending you the first year. I hear our parents disgracing you every single time. I see and I know what they do to you each summer holiday you come home."

Something flickered in Sirius eyes but he kept quiet.

"I am not an idiot. I know this place is like living in hell for you. I see you at school with your friends and the very first time I was shocked when I saw and heard you laugh. I hadn't heard that since we were little children."

Regulus grey eyes looked his brother up and down.

"Do you really think I believe every single thing of this pureblood nonsense? That I really agree with everything our parents or our lovely aunts tell us?" Regulus shook his head.

"Because, I don't believe in everything they say. I do admit that some things they say make sense for me but not everything. I agree because I am not brave. I am not like you. I can't stand up against them. I just can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

Feeling tears coming into his eyes, he quickly turned around away from his older brother. Sirius stood still, staring at Regulus' back for a moment and then wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

He felt Regulus stiffen for a moment and then relaxing. "I am sorry Reggie. I didn't know you felt like that. You are a very good actor." Regulus couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know Siri… The Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Ravenclaw but I begged it for Slytherin. I was scared for what _they_ would think and would do when they found out."

Regulus turned and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Now, I wish almost daily that I had gone into Ravenclaw instead."

Sirius let go off his brother and looked him square in the eyes.

"I am so proud of you Reggie and I love you no matter what happens."

Regulus nodded and then pushed against Sirius shoulders.

"Go! Leave now and live your life Sirius. Don't turn back."

Sirius nodded and hugged him one last time before turning towards the door.

"See you at school?" he asked.

"Yes Siri," Regulus answered, while he watched his brother walk away.

"I love you too," he whispered into the empty room.


	8. The Dark Mark

**Hello Everyone ! Finally a new chapter, it's been some time since I posted a chapter but here's the new one.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, otherwise I would be somewhere far away on a beach, drinking a cocktail, underneed a palmtree...**

**Any mistake is like always of my own.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>You've got your orders better shoot on sight<br>Your finger's on the trigger  
>But it don't seem right<br>You're in the army now  
>Oh, oh, you're in the army now<br>You're in the army now  
>Oh, oh, you're in the army now<em>

_Night is falling and you just can't see_  
><em>Is this illusion or reality<em>  
><em>You're in the army now<em>

_Status Quo – In the army now_

**The Dark Mark**

He thought he was going to be sick.

Sick like you feel you are about to puke out your guts and your stomach at the same time.

Sick like you hope you are going to die because you have never in your entire life felt like this.

Sick like you can only hope that you will never in your entire life feel like this. Never ever again.

Taking a look at his left, he noticed his Aunt Bellatrix, casting the Cructiatus curse again and again on a helpless and defenseless muggle woman.

_*She's about twenty-five,* _Regulus thought, staring at her while she screamed her lungs out in pain and Aunt Bellatrix just stood there laughing_._

_*This isn't what I wanted. This is not right* _Regulus thought.

He noticed blood pouring out of what he assumed was the young woman's boyfriend, and couldn't help wondering why on earth he had ever listened to his parents at all. How he had even for one moment considered that some of the things they told him made sense.

_*Sirius was right. We are all the same, pureblood, halfblood, muggle, we all bleed red. There is no difference.*_

He needed to get away as far as possible from here. He didn't want this, any of this. Regulus was standing on his legs, shaking like a leaf.

_*I can' get out. I took the mark, I needed to protect Sirius, to keep my parents safe but I will not do it at this price. Not for this .It's not worth it. What am I going to do?*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later, North London<strong>_

Checking the entire house for a sign of her father and not finding one, Lina smiled and kicked off her boots, making her way towards her room.

She had gotten a good night; it was nice going out in muggle London, with her muggle friends for a change. Getting into her room, she did not notice the tall stranger sitting on her bed. Turning on the light, she turned around a let out a scream.

"Reg? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" she yelled, her wand pointed at his head.

"I'm sorry Lina, but I didn't know where else to go," he said.

Lowering her wand and calming her breathing, she nodded and took another glance at him.

_*He looks like the living death.*_

Walking towards her bed, she took a seat and stared into his eyes, she loved so much.

_*His eyes. They look death. What happened?*_

Swallowing a lump away in her throat, she grabbed his hand in hers and felt it shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked whispering.

His eyes stared into hers while shaking her head.

"I did it. I took the mark." He whispered.

Lina stopped rubbing his hand with her thumb and looked at him in shock. "You did what?" she asked, her voice slightly rising higher.

"I took the mark. The Dark mark, I had no choice." _*This is it. I am about to lose her forever.*_

Getting up from her bed, she looked him square in the eyes and he noticed her eyes burning with hate and fire.

"There is always a choice Regulus! Always! What b#llshit! You had no choice? Do you even know what you are getting yourself into? Do you know what those so called Death Eaters do? I know your family is into all of that nonsense but I never ever thought you would follow them. I know you want to make your parents proud but there are others ways to do that. I thought you were different but you are just the same like all those other pureblood maniacs. I thought you were my friend!" She yelled, tears starting to roll over her cheeks.

"What are you even doing here? Are you here to kill me? Me, your dirty halfblood friend. If I ever was your friend, that is! " She yelled.

Grabbing her arms, he pushed her against the nearest wall, pinning her between it and his body.

"I had no choice. They were going to kill Sirius if I didn't take it. I needed to protect him. I will always be your friend no matter what but I had to do it." He spoke with an icing voice.

"How can we ever stay friends if you are a Death Eater? Sooner or later, they are going to find out and you will be killed or I will. I can't life with that Regulus. I can't live with the fact knowing that you could die because I'm a halfblood. I just can't. " Lina said, looking him in the eyes.

For a moment nobody said a word and everything was quiet and then he kissed her…

* * *

><p><strong>So Regulus has taken the Dark Mark... What will happen next? And what's with the kiss...?<strong>

**Push the review button, and you will find out, in the next chapter...**


	9. The Love Mark

**Finally a new chapter ! Again,it has been a while since the last one. But I just had an awful two weeks. I got fired. Which came as a huge shock. I worked in the sales , a clothing store for only women and I simply loved my job, I love clothes and it also payed my bills.**

**So I wasn't really in the mood to write anything for a while. But I got myself over it and now I'm looking for another job. Wish me luck!**

**I would not rate this chapter as M but let's say it's a rather mature chapter.**

**Like always, I don't own anything. Just like to play with J.K. Rowling characters in my big sandbox.**

**Mistakes are like always of my own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>You let me violate you, <em>

_you let me desecrate you  
>You let me penetrate you,<em>

_you let me complicate you  
>Help me I broke apart my insides,<em>

_help me I've got no soul to sell  
>Help me the only thing that works for me, <em>

_help me get away from myself_

_Nine Inch Nails – Closer_

**The Love Mark**

The kiss was not like anything Lina had imagined it would be.

It wasn't soft, sweet or tender.

It was rough, hard, fierce and demanding.

Regulus tongue slipped into her mouth and his tongue fought hers for dominance and control. Lina sighed against his lips and grasped his hair in a tight grip, pushing his mouth against hers harder, keeping it there. He let out a growl and placed his hands under her bottom, lifting her up and carrying her towards the bed.

It was not about love either.

It was about needing to know that somebody cared. Anybody, no matter who they were, what they did or would do in the future.

The sex was not sweet, tender nor gentle.

It was a fight for control.

With scratches and bites, hickeys and pulling at each other's hair. With moans, groans and growls. With both of them coming to a climax and the knowledge that what had just taken places felt right.

* * *

><p><em>*Lina is small*<em> was the first thought that entered Regulus mind when he woke up. Her blond curling hair was spread across his chest, her head placed into the crock of his neck and one of her legs was intertwined with his.

Sighing softly, he looked at her, the memories rushing back as vivid as ever. _*What have I done?*_

He knew he had not been gentle to her. He had been desperate, needing to know if anyone would care about him, love him, even if he now was an official Death Eater.

_*I forced myself onto her. I simply took what I wanted without any hesitation. She's never going to forgive me.*_

"Stop thinking that," he suddenly heard.

Shocked that she was awake, he looked down and stared into her green sparkling eyes.

"Don't think that Regulus. If I had not wanted it, I would have cursed you into next week."

His silver eyes scanned her face and he nodded. "I am still sorry for what I did, no matter what."

"Don't apologize. You needed to know if anyone cared and I do. I do care about you; I wanted to show you that, so no apologizes." Lina said, taking his arm and placing a gentle soft kiss right onto the Dark Mark.

As if in shock, Regulus let out a yelp and pulled his arm away. The Dark Mark had flared up and turned into a blood colored red tattoo , while pain shot up through his entire arm.(*)

"What happened? Is He summoning you?" Lina asked, slightly afraid.

Regulus quickly shook his head and wrapped his arm around her small body.

"No, He is not. I don't know what happened. It just suddenly hurt."

Taking a look at his face, Lina slowly nodded her head and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. Soft and tender, her lips gently coaxed his mouth open, their tongues dancing a slow passionate tango.

They both sighed softly and Regulus rolled over, pinning her beneath him.

Where they took the time and made soft, tender love to each other. While the Dark Mark kept on burning into his flesh, still in a deep passionate red color…..

* * *

><p><strong><span>(*) AN about the tattoo : I know that in the Goblet of Fire, chapter 33 : The Death Eaters, there's something about the Dark Mark being a vivid red tattoo on Wormtail's skin and when Voldemort touched it, it turned jet black.**

**From the book : Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. **

**The scar on Harry s forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black. **

**My explanation about Regulus tattoo and the fact it turned a deep passionate red when Lina kissed it , is that the Dark Mark reacts when a death eater is loved / is in love or feels very strongly for someone.**

**Voldemort does not know anything about love and in my mind I think that he wants his death eaters to be the same. Voldemort does not know when the Dark Mark turns deep passionate red, but his death eaters do feel an intense pain coming from the Dark Mark.**


	10. The Order of the Phoenix

**Here's the next chapter. It's a rather short one and it's only to fill up some blanks.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Everything is from J.K. Rowling.**

**Mistakes are like always of my own.**

**The previous two chapters took place in the Summer vaction of 1977, if anyone is wondering about that.**

**I also finally joined Pottermore and I must admit I've become addicted to the site instantly.**

* * *

><p><em>I've gone up and down<br>From truth to doubt  
>And now that you're far gone<br>I cast about  
>The ship is lost and found<br>Because I know you lied  
>The way you're so unclear<br>Without a love to steer_

_Selah Sue & Tom Barman vs. Subs - Zanna_

**The Order of the Phoenix **

_Christmas Holiday- 1978_

Lina stared at the building across the street, a feather of Fawkes clutched into her right hand.

A week ago, the feather had appeared on her kitchen table, with instructions towards an empty warehouse in London, on the feather was a print of a Phoenix and Lina knew, from the moment she had spotted the feather, she had been invited to become a member for the Order.

Even if the Order was a secret organization, it was Regulus that had told her all about it. Being a Death Eater had some advantages but not a lot. But he had of course heard a lot about the Order during Death Eater meetings.

They both had discussed it a whole night long about the fact why Dumbledore wanted her into the Order and what she should do.

In the end, they had decided that she should go and listen what they had to offer.

Luckily Regulus already had a knack for Occlumency and since becoming a Death Eater he had been practicing it for days and days, hours and hours which gave him now the advantage of being able to keep out the Dark Lord from his mind and tell lies with ease.

Lina had been practicing as well but it did not always work, sometimes she let things slip, mostly little trivial stuff but they could not risk it.

Regulus would get killed on the spot if The Dark Lord ever found out about Evangelina and the love he held for her and she would be killed as well as an example.

So they kept everything quiet, but they both wondered if Dumbledore had maybe found out. Regulus had left two days after the feather had appeared with the message he could not contact her and that he could not tell her if she would see him again before school started again.

So now she was standing in front of the building, still not quite sure if she should enter. A sudden movement at the second level of the building made up her mind.

Her wand out, she stepped towards the building and was surprised to find the door open. Stepping inside, she took stock of the building, taking every exit in her mind; she saw the stairs and walked them up. Coming to a sudden door, she placed her ear on it, before realizing they had casted spells.

Just when she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened and she heard Dumbledore's voice saying: "Miss Blanc, how nice of you to join us. Please come in."

* * *

><p>Lina couldn't help but twitch under the entire Orders gaze. Most of the members she knew from her schooldays like : Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Edgar Bones, Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadowes and a whole lot of other people. She was very surprised to find out Professor McGonagall was a member of the Order as well.<p>

"I see you have agreed to accept my invitation," Dumbledore started, his blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"Yes Professor." Lina said.

"My dear, you do not have to call me professor during this meeting. Here you can call me Albus."

"Albus, you cannot let Miss Blanc become an Order member. She is still in school. She is not an adult yet." McGonagall stated.

"Actually professor, I am 17." Lina spoke up.

Noticing the strict look on her Professors face, Lina stood her ground and did nothing nor did she look away from McGonagall.

She could hear Sirius chuckling and it sounded so much like Regulus she could not help but sigh softly. _*I miss him*_

"I know Minerva, but I suspect that Miss Blanc would be able to give us very useful information."

Lina's head shot up towards Dumbledore when she heard him say that.

_*He knows. He knows about Reg. Oh Merlin. This is not good.*_

Suddenly she felt a slight probing at the front of her head and her shields shot up_._

Lina could not help but throw an evil glare at Dumbledore.

"That was not very nice Albus," she stated.

The Order members looked confused but Dumbledore kept on smiling.

"It was indeed not but it proofs my point, my dear."

Lina didn't answer so Dumbledore started to speak towards the rest of the Order.

"Evangelina has been trained in Occlumency, which purpose is to keep intruders from reading her mind. The reason I asked her here is because I am aware she has been in close contact with a Death Eater for quite some time."

Lina's eyes flashed while everyone started to stare at her, most with distrust in their eyes.

"I am merely wondering if he would accept to become our spy for the Order."

"If Voldemort finds out, he will be killed." Lina raged.

"Ah, but I do believe he will not find out, not if he is very well trained in Occlumency."

Lina nodded her head. "I can ask him."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well my dear."


	11. Spying for the Order

**Disclaimer : Everything is from J.K. Rowling. Only the O.C. is of my own imagination.**

**Mistakes are like always of my own.**

**I just want to thank everyone, who has taken the time to review,favorite and place this story on alert. Thank you all so very much. **

**Chapter contains some slight sexual contents.**

* * *

><p><em>It's only half past the point of oblivion<br>The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
>The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames<br>Have you ever felt this way?_

_Pink – Glitter in the air_

**Spying for the Order**

A knock on the door made Lina jump up in surprise. Quickly grabbing her wand in her hand, she made her way towards it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Lina, it's me Regulus. I'm a Slytherin and Death Eater and I kissed you the first time after Slughorn's Christmas party in fifth year."

Grabbing the handle, she opened the door and let out a little yelp.

"Oh Merlin, Reg what happened?" she asked while she let him inside.

"It's nothing. Don't you worry about it." He said, making his way towards her couch slowly.

Shaking her head, she quickly closed the door and took a seat next to him.

He had a large cut above his right eye and a split lip and what appeared to be a black eye as well. Placing her hand on his cheek, she felt him lean in and she gently rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"I am really okay. It's not so bad," he said, noticing the look in her eyes.

Lina nodded her head but she did not really believe him. She pulled out her wand and placed it against his wounds, softly mutterings spells.

Regulus knew immediately that they had worked because all the pain stopped and his face felt normal again.

"I really need to learn those spells," he said smiling.

"What happened?" Lina asked again.

Regulus shook his head. "Can we please not do this now? I just… I swear to tell you but… I just need you so much," he said before claiming her lips into a passionate kiss.

Lina sighed softly and she felt Reg wrap his arms around her body, pulling her as close as possible to his own body. He leaned against her and pushed her down on the couch, his mouth trailing kisses on her face and towards her neck. Her hands glided under his shirt and she felt his muscles flex under her touch.

She felt him tugging at her shirt while he tried to get it off, but Lina was impatient so she pulled out his wand from his pocket and with a flick of it, both their shirts were off.

He looked at her in wonder for a couple of seconds before smiling and kissing her again. His hands trailed over her breasts, her sides and her stomach. Her nails were digging into his back and he let out a soft groan. Smirking at the sound, she wrapped her legs around him, silently thanking Merlin for the fact she was wearing a skirt, and pushed her lower body against his manhood.

His teeth grazed her neckline and then he bite down, a little yelp escaped Lina's mouth and she knew he was just letting her know what he thought of her teasing.

Her hands found his waistline and she tugged at his pants, trying to get them off. She wanted him now, she needed him or she would go crazy. Lina was certain of it; she could feel his mouth smirking against her neck, knowing very well what he was doing to her.

"Reg, please?" she whispered.

He stopped his foundling of her neck and his grey eyes found hers. She noticed the lust, passion but above love in them. He kissed her slowly on the lips, her mouth opening and their tongues met. She felt his hands gliding up her thighs pulling her panties down and she heard him removing his pants.

And then in one swift move he was inside her; she let out little gasp but quickly started to match his movements. Her legs wrapped around his back, she pulled him deeper inside her. Their gasps came out in short breaths and she knew he would not be able to hold out very long. Racking her nails across his back, she kissed him fierily and just when he was about to come, she whispered in his ear: "I love you." Something she had never said to him before…

* * *

><p>They lay together on the couch, which they had enlarged, their arms wrapped around each other, in an afterglow.<p>

"Did you mean it?" Regulus asked, stopping his cherishing of her stomach.

Her green eyes found his grey ones and she nodded.

Regulus kissed her gently on the mouth. "I love you too," he whispered against her lips.

Nodding her head in response, she kissed him back.

She knew Regulus said it because he meant it and not because he thought it was something she longed to hear. Lina saw it clearly in his eyes.

Her fingers trailed his Dark Mark, that was still flaming red and she gently kissed it.

"So, do you want to tell me who it was that hit you?" she whispered.

Regulus stretched an arm above his head and nodded.

"I went to see Dumbledore. We talked for a very long time and at the end he asked me if I wanted to become a spy for the Order."

"What did you say?"

"I had been thinking about this a lot lately, every since you told me the message from Dumbledore…. And … I decided to do it."

Lina wrapped her arms tightly around his body and placed her head in the crock of his neck.

"Will it be safe?"

"There is always a chance that I will be discovered. It's a possibility, but Dumbledore decided that it would be for the best if no one from the Order knows who exactly the spy is."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they will never see me, I will directly go to Dumbledore and not the Order. It's safer for everyone." Regulus spoke, kissing her head softly.

Lina nodded, indicating that she understood.

"So who hit you if you've only seen Dumbledore? It wasn't Dumbledore, was it?" she asked, chuckling slightly. The idea of Dumbledore hitting someone was absurd.

"It was Sirius." He said softly.

"Your brother? Sirius did that to you?" Lina asked, shocked by the fact.

"Dumbledore had invited Sirius to come as well; he said Sirius at least should know who was going to be the spy."

"He was not happy, I presume?"

Regulus shook his head. "He was furious. Wanted to know how long I had been a Death Eater and why I had taken the mark. He thought I would have never taken it. I guess he didn't know me as well as he thought." Regulus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What did he say when you told him?"

"I told him everything. About the death treat above his head and above our parents heads. The fact that I had no choice but to do it or they would kill him. That they forced me to take it. How I only wanted to keep all of us safe."

"And then what?" Lina asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"He cried. My big brother cried. Told me I was an idiot, that I should have never done it for him and especially not for our parents. He is terrified that someone is going to find out I'm the spy and that I'll turn up dead. He told Dumbledore, that he didn't want me to be the spy. Dumbledore talked to him for a very long time and he made Sirius see some reason. Only Sirius, Dumbledore and you know that I'm the spy and that's always going to stay that way."

"But how are you going to give information?"

"Now that is something that still needs to be discussed. Probably every so often I'm going to see Dumbledore and tell him everything I found out."

"I can help. You can tell me and I'll tell the Order." Lina said, her eyes sparkling.

Regulus furiously shook his head.

"No, Sirius suggested that as well but I can't let you do that. You would be a too large risk. If someone would find out you'll both end up dead."

"I understand but promise me you'll be careful?"

In response Regulus kissed her and gave Lina all the answers she needed.


	12. Running away

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. As always are mistakes of my own.**

**Disclaimer : I still don't and unfortunately never will own Harry Potter,that honer is still for J. K Rowling but I do own the O.C. Lina or for as much someone can own a fictional character that is.**

* * *

><p><em>We were born and raised in two different worlds<br>Separated by our faith and belief  
>Our love was not accepted but we were meant to be<br>And even if they tried to tear our love apart  
>You and I will always share the same heart<br>There's nothing they can do cause this is our destiny  
>I'll give up my life just to be with you<br>I'll take you where ever you want me to_

_Bosson – Run away with you_

**Running away**

_31 October 1979_

A loud pounding on the door woke Lina up from her sleep. Grabbing her wand and pulling on her bathrobe, she made her way towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Regulus. Please Lina, let me in. It's urgent."

Opening the door, she was met with the sight of a completely soaked Regulus. His black hair was plastered against his head; his cloak already making a large puddle of water underneath his feet.

"You went for a midnight swim?" Lina asked, laughing.

Shaking his head, he quickly got inside, closing the door and casting several spells at it, and then he went to her fireplace and blocked it off. He slowly made his way through her place, placing spells on all her windows and doors.

_*He's acting rather paraniod.* _she thought while taking a glance at her grandfather's clock : 2.45 a.m.

She watched him walking around and noticed he seemed rather unsteady on his feet, he almost stumbled over the carpet and he looked rather sick, his face was deathly pale.

"Reg, what's going on?" Lina asked crossing her arms above her chest. _*If he thinks he can come and barge into my house in the middle of the night,he's mistaken.*_

Regulus turned back towards her and sighed.

"I did something stupid… I… The Dark Lord will kill me if he finds out. But I had to do it. … I… Lina, I found out His secret. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I even didn't tell Dumbledore. There was no time…. But I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" she asked, fear staring to rip at her heart.

"I can't stay in England. I need to disappear. I don't want to die Lina, but if He finds out, I'm a goner. So I'm leaving the country," he said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to see you one last time, to tell you what I'm going to do."

"I don't… ," Lina started to say but Regulus simply pulled her into his arms and kissed her, pouring everything he felt for her in that kiss. Pulling away, he stared into her green eyes, their noses touching.

"I love you so much; I want you to be happy. Find somebody that loves you as much as I do and be happy." And with those words he pulled away and turned towards the door, but Lina grabbed his arm.

"Let me come with you," she whispered.

Regulus shook his head. "I can't ask that from you. If you're found with me then you will die. I can't risk that."

"Please Reg, let me come with you? I don't know exactly what's going on but don't leave me here alone." She pleaded, her green eyes filled with tears.

"You would have to leave everything behind. Your friends, your job, your live, for a live on the run with a traitor Death Eater, always looking over your shoulder, just to be sure nobody has found you. Is that what you really want?" his grey eyes, pleaded with her to say no.

"As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay." She said, kissing him softly.

Regulus sighed and then slowly nodded his head.

"The best way is to make it look like something has happened to you." He started to say.

"Take some cloths but not everything, it must not look suspicious; and grab all the money, that you have in the house with you. We will not be able to go to Gringotts. Take only the necessary things you will need."

Lina nodded again and started to run towards her bedroom, grabbing a bag pack and started to throw in cloths.

"Where do you keep your money?" she could hear Regulus asking.

"The big trunk in the living room," she answered, making her way towards the kitchen and looking what she could take with her.

Regulus appeared again, his wand out.

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so," Lina nodded. "What about you? Your parents? Sirius?"

"It's already taking care of. Sure you have everything you need?"

Lina nodded again but then quickly ran towards her bedroom, grabbing a photo album and a little journal. "I have everything."

"Okay, now we need to make it look like something has happened in here."

They both pointed their wands to the opposite corners of the room and yelled: _"Bombarda."_

Lina watched while everything she owned flew into the air, making a mess of her house.

Casting a couple of other spells, her house looked like a bomb had exploded.

Regulus grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Where do you want to go?" Lina asked.

Regulues shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"I heard France is very nice this time of year," Lina suggested.

Regulus smiled and kissed her softly. "Then France it is."

He pointed his wand above her house and yelled: _"MORSEMORDE."_

For a second, they both looked at the Dark Mark above Lina's house but then Regulus grabbed her hand in his and they disapparated away…..

* * *

><p><strong>I thought a long time if I should write how Regulus escaped the cave but then decided against it. I was just going to leave it like that and keep you wonderful readers wondering about it, but I know some would like to know what I have in mind about how it happened. So here it is.<strong>

**My answer is Kreacher. In my mind Kreacher saved his lovely Master Regulus. This is my story and things will be different of course. So when the Inferi started to drag Regulus towards the lake , Kreacher used his own magic to get him out of the cave. After that, Regulus ordered Kreacher to go home and not say anything to his parents and the rest is what you readers have just read.**


	13. Sirius in Azkaban

**Disclaimer : Still don't own anything from Harry Potter and never will.**

**Any spelling/grammar mistake is of my own,like always.**

* * *

><p><em>With our eyes wide open we... (x2)<br>So this is the end of the story  
>Everything we had, everything we did<br>Is buried in dust  
>And this dust is all that's left of us<br>And only a few ever worried  
><em>

_Gotye – Eyes wide open_

**Sirius in Azkaban **

When Regulus walked into his kitchen on the first of November 1981, he had not expected to find Lina, sitting in a corner of their kitchen crying her eyes out.

Her shoulders were shaking with each sob and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Quickly kneeling next to her, he pulled Lina into his arms and started to murmur words of comfort.

He really had no idea what had ignited this behavior but that didn't matter for the moment. All he was certain of at the moment was that his beautiful strong girlfriend was devastated and crying about something.

Lina's sobbing had lessened but she was still clinging on his shirt, tear marks staining it, not that it matter.

"Oh Reg," she whispered. Kissing her on the temple, he just kept on rubbing her gently on the back, whispering words of comfort.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his grey eyes penetrating her bloodshot green ones.

"It's terrible and awful and at the same time fantastic," she whispered.

"What is Love?" he asked, not understanding.

"Voldemort, he's gone," she said.

Regulus grey eyes grew wide in shock.

"What? What do you mean gone?" he stammered.

"It's all in the Daily Prophet. He's defeated but I really don't feel like celebrating and neither will you I think. When you read what happened."

"I….I still… don't understand," he managed to say, his thoughts going a mile an hour.

_*He's gone? But that's not possible, the horcrux….*_

Lina rubbed away the remains of the tears on her cheeks and grabbed the Daily Prophet, which was lying on the floor, a couple of meters from her.

"Here, read it," she said, pushing the paper into his hands. "I'm going to clean up for a bit and after that we can talk."

Regulus felt her soft lips kissing his and then she pulled away, getting up from the floor and walking out of the kitchen.

Grabbing the paper he turned it over. * _Let's see what all this about_.*

* * *

><p>When Lina stepped back into the kitchen after ten minutes, she found Regulus at the same spot where he had found her.<p>

His knees were pulled against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His face was wet and she noticed a lonely tear escaping his eye and glide down his cheek.

Taking a seat next to him, she pulled him into her arms, placing a kiss on his head._*Now, it's my time to give comfort.*_

"Sirius," she could hear him stammering.

"I know," she answered.

She felt him shaking his head. "It's not possible. It's not true. Sirius wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. It's not true!" he yelled.

He had jumped up, leaving Lina on the floor, her green eyes following him, while he paced.

"The little boy… Harry," Lina started. "How is it possible that a little boy did that?" she whispered.

Grey eyes found green. "I don't know but I do know that He's not gone. The locket is destroyed but it was foolish of me to think he only made one." Regulus sighed, grabbing his hair and pulling at it in frustration.

Lina got up from the floor and made her way towards Regulus, wrapping her arms around his body. She placed her head against his chest and she felt Regulus wrapping his arms around her own body, pulling her as close as possible.

"Lily and James," Regulus said.

"I know," Lina answered nodding. "Their little boy, what do you think will happen to him?"

She felt Regulus shrugging his shoulders, indicating that he did not know.

"Sirius," Lina said.

"He didn't do it. No matter what they say or what evidence they have against him. He's not a Death Eater. He would rather die than become one."

"We might never know what happened." Lina spoke up.

Regulus sighed. "James and Lily are dead. Their son has become The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius is in Azkaban and He is gone."

Lina lifted her head, looking at Regulus face.

"Did you check your mark?" she asked.

Regulus nodded. "First thing I did."

He pulled his arms from Lina and lifted up his left sleeve.

The Dark Mark was still there but it did not look as visible as before.

"Do you think we will ever find out the truth?" Lina asked.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, I refuse to believe it about Sirius. The only thing we can do now is keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet and any news about everything that is going on, now that He's gone."

Lina nodded her head in response and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Maybe we can do something about Sirius being in Azkaban," Lina suggested.

"Like what?" Regulus asked, skeptic.

Lina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Something or anything."

Regulus nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can do something."

"Let's wait for more news and then we will see. Okay?" she asked.

Regulus nodded. "Okay." He answered kissing her softly.


	14. Marry me

**Hello everyone, finally a new chapter. This chapter contains some background information of what Regulus and Lina did when they left London.**

**Disclaimer : Still don't own anything and never will.**

**Mistakes are like always of my own making.**

* * *

><p><em>Forever can never be long enough for me<br>Feel like I've had long enough with you  
>Forget the world now we won't let them see<br>But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me

_Train – Marry me_

_**Marry me**_

_South of France - Summer Holiday 1983_

Lina sat outside in her garden, the sun was disappearing behind the mountain tops and she smiled.

After 4 years, she still could not believe she was here. In the South of France with Regulus.

She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Regulus appearing outside her house, completely soaked, telling her he was leaving, she protesting and together leaving after all.

Regulus had disapparated them towards the Eiffel tower immediately after leaving London. They had Transfigurated each other and then had walked into the French Ministry of Magic, which was located in Paris.

After a sad cover-up story about losing everything in a fire and wanting to start over, the French had giving them their 'new' passports and opened a new bank account under their fake names: Eline 'Line' Blanche and Reginald Blackson.

After some questioning around, the French Ministry of Magic had told them about a little school for magical children to the age of 11 in the South of France.

The school could use some new professors. So they had disapparated towards the school and 3 hours later they both had gotten a job and found a lovely little house not far from the school.

A hand on Lina's shoulder made her jump up in surprise. Placing a hand above her heart she breathed softly.

"Reg, you scared me."

Taking a seat next to her, he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"It's really lovely here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Lina answered.

Turning his grey eyes, towards her, he let his eyes wander. *_I still cannot believe she is actually mine. She's here with me.*_

"Are you happy?" he heard himself ask.

He noticed how her green eyes flashed with worry. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Shaking his head, he said: "Just wondering, that is all."

Placing her head gently against his shoulder, they both watched the last bit of the sun disappear.

Trying to get up from her seat, Lina found herself surprised by the fact that Regulus held her firmly in place

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Regulus shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, I just want you to do something for me."

Lina nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Lina asked bewildered by his request.

"Just close your eyes, for me please."

Noticing he was being sincere, Lina nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Regulus took a quick glance at her face and noticed her eyes were indeed closed and quickly pulled out the little black velvet box from out of his robes. Opening it, he moved from the bench and got down on one knee.

Grasping her hand in his he started to speak and Lina's green eyes flew open.

She saw him sitting on the ground, on one knee with a box which held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Her eyes started to water and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that Regulus was still speaking to her.

Suddenly Regulus' grey eyes turned slightly darker and the fear started to become evident in them.

Lina was suddenly aware of the fact that she hadn't said anything to him and he obviously thought she was rejecting him and saying no.

Lina watched him getting back up from the ground and making his way towards the house when she jumped up from the couch and ran after him. Tackling him from behind the two of them fell onto the soft grass.

Lina grasped his arm and turned her head towards him. She noticed the fear, conflict, anger and confusion in them. Lifting her head up towards Regulus, she kissed him passionately.

"Of course I will marry you."

A smile appeared on his lips and he gently brushed his hand against her cheek, pushing a long blond lock behind her ear.

"Really?" he whispered.

Lina nodded her head. "Really, I love you Regulus Arcturus Black. So so much. Nothing would make me happier then becoming your wife."

Regulus grey eyes shone bright and he kissed her fiercely in response…. Where they stayed in the garden for a long time enjoying each other's company while the full moon shone bright above their heads….


	15. Back to England

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything from Harry Potter, wish I did but I don't. Everything is from J. K Rowling.**

**English is not my native language but I did my best.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home<em>

_I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming home_

_ Let the rain wash away_

_ all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits _

_and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_ I'm coming hom__e__,_

_ I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming_

_J. Cole – I'm coming home_

**Back to England**

_July 31 – 1993 / 8.35 A.M. – South of France_

The tapping on the window alerted Lina that the delivery owl had arrived with The Daily Prophet. Placing her cup of coffee on the kitchen table, she opened the window and the owl flew inside.

Placing 6 Knuts in the little money bag from the owl, the big yellow eyes following her every movement, checking the correct payment, the owl hooted once and let go off the paper and flew back outside.

"Crazy bird," Lina muttered, taking her seat back and sipping from her coffee while opening the newspaper; Lina coughed up her coffee, making her several times gasp for breath and the newspaper under the drips of coffee.

"Sirius?" she whispered, while staring at the picture on the front page.

Quickly reading the article and the follow up on the other pages, Lina's eyes grew larger with each word she read.

"Sirius escaped Azkaban? Why now? Why after 12 years? Something isn't right... Of course, something isn't right? Him in Azkaban in the first place but… Why escape now? Something must have happened…" Lina kept on muttering under her breath, not noticing Regulus standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" he spoke up, making Lina jump up in fright.

Looking up at Regulus, she pushed the Daily Prophet towards him. "Sirius," she said.

Regulus's grey eyes grew wide and he grabbed the paper.

Lina watched a ton of emotions flicker across his face: disbelief, shock, fear Surprisingly also pride appeared on Regulus' face.

_*Probably because Sirius succeeded in escaping Azkaban*_

When he was finished, he looked back up at her.

"Something made Sirius act like that. Something set him off and he escaped."

Lina nodded, "I know, but what could it be? You and I both know that he would have rather died himself then to become a Death Eater. We both knew, when we heard he was arrested and blamed of being a Death Eater it was a mistake. That it simple could not be what they said about him."

Regulus looked pensive while he listened.

"I should have helped him all those years ago. I should have gone to the Ministry of Magic myself and demanded they would let him free. I should have let them arrest me. The real Death Eater." He stated, slamming his fist on the table.

"I am truly sorry I stopped you then, but I couldn't lose you. I know it was very selfish of me. But I could not bear the thought of you being in Azkaban or worse killed." Lina whispered, a tear rolling over her cheeks.

Regulus shook his head. "It's not your fault. If I'm honest, I don't know if I could have done that. I was scared that I would lose everything, you, the lives we were building up, I just couldn't…"

Reaching over the table, she grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand…. But there is something that has been bugging me for years. Ever since we heard the news of your brother…"

Regulus couldn't help but snort. "That has indeed been years, my love."

A soft smile appeared on Lina's lips.

"From everything we have read since the first message of Sirius in 1981, it all says he's a Death Eater. That he killed all those muggles and a wizard. We both know he's not a Death Eater. Everything pointed towards Sirius, but last time I checked you recognize a Death Eater by his Dark Mark."

Regulus nodded and pulled up his sleeve, staring intensely at the mark. It had faded almost completely, it was barely visible but it had taken months after Voldemorts death to slowly fade away, into what it now looked like.

"They didn't check him for the Dark Mark." Regulus stated.

"Exactly," Lina answered, "and it takes a week when someone gets arrested before they place them in front of the Wizengamot and I clearly remember that I never read an article about his trial nor anything about his confession under Veritaserum. Which, they force you to take in court."

"They just tossed him into Azkaban without a trial. The Potters died, Voldemort disappeared and they got the first man they could think of to blame for the Potters dead." Regulus stated, his eyes getting wider with the second.

"That's what I think as well," Lina said, taking a sip from her coffee and pulling a face. With a flick of her wand, the coffee was back hot.

"The question still stands. Who did it, why and why was Sirius at the scene laughing like he was mad?" Lina asked.

"The wizard…. I think… I think I know what happened," Regulus mumbled under his breath.

"Reg?"

Looking back at Lina, he let out a short shake breath and raised his hand in a calming gesture.

"This is all speculation but I think I know what happened…. I think there was a traitor in the Order and Dumbledore had suspected it, but he didn't know who it was… He had his suspicion of course about Sirius, because after all he is a Black and I was a Death Eater… But something happened and the Potters needed to hide… But somehow Voldemort knew where they were and he killed them but then Harry defeated him…. But anyway Sirius finds out who the traitor is and goes after him, by himself. Not telling anyone, they fight and then…"

"Sirius kills the wizard and twelve muggles?" Lina shook her head.

"No, that's impossible. Sirius would never do that."

"The wizard was the traitor and somehow he escaped." Regulus said, sure of it.

"But the only wizard at the scene was Peter Pettigrew." Lina answered.

"Peter! Of course, Peter was the traitor and Sirius found out. Of course, he would be furious because he thought Peter was his friend."

Lina shook her head. "But that's all speculation Reg. Peter died, they only found a part of his finger. And then what? Peter got the best of Sirius? You and I both know Peter was not very talented."

Regulues raised him hand up in defeat and pulled at his hair.

"I know, I know. But I just feel that Peter has a large part to do with it. "

"So, we are going back?" Lina asked.

"I want to but ..." Regulus started but Lina came towards him and kissed him gently.

"We are going back to London, we are going to try and locate your brother and we are going to the bottom of this."


	16. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**_DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own anything and never will... But I can play with the characters._**

**_Mistakes are as always of my own making._**

**_I also would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited this story and placed it on alert. Thank you so every much. _**

* * *

><p><em>Regrets collect like old friends<br>Here to relive your darkest moments  
>I can see no way, I can see no way<br>And all of the ghouls come out to play  
>And every demon wants his pound of flesh<br>But I like to keep some things to myself  
>I like to keep my issues drawn<br>It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Florence and the Machine – Shake it out_

**Number 12, Grimmauld place **

_First of September – 1993_

Lina and Regulus were standing on the little playground, which was located on the opposite side of the place that Regulus used to call his home.

"Can you see it?" she asked, looking at the place where his house should be, but seeing nothing at all.

Regulus nodded his head. "I can see it. Here," and he gave her a piece of paper.

"Read it and then burn it," he said. Lina unfolded the piece of paper and read the word_: "The Noble Ancient House of Black can be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."_

Pulling out her wand, mumbling _Incendio,_ she burned the paper and thought about what she had read. A large house started to appear between the two other ones.

"I guess the _Fidelius charm_ still works," she said.

Regulus nodded and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers while slowly making their way towards the house. He stopped in front of the door and turned around to look at her.

"I just want to warn you to not touch anything. My family was rather dark, so be careful."

Nodding her head, Regulus turned over the lock and they stepped inside….

* * *

><p>Sitting in the kitchen, they couldn't help but smile. It had been several hours since they had entered the house and it already looked a little bit better. But not everything had gone as smoothly as they had hoped for…<p>

Upon entering the house, they had immediately noticed all the dust and the dark grim atmosphere. Regulus had casted _Homenum Revelio (*)_, and it had indicated that nobody else was in the house.

Regulus had started to make his way towards the kitchen and had heard Lina muttering under her breath about all the cleaning they would be doing, when suddenly something small had slammed into his side, making him fall over.

While Regulus fell on the floor, a painting had started to scream and to his utter shock it had appeared to be a large painting from his mother. Lina had quickly pulled the curtains in front of the painting and it was only then that Regulus noticed what or rather whom had slammed into him.

Kreacher, his old house- elf, was sobbing his cloak under in tears, mumbling about his lovely master.

It had taken 2 hours to get Kreacher to calm down and convince him that indeed he really was Regulus and that he had returned home.

Regulus had a talk long with Kreacher about what had happened to his parents and to Sirius. Kreacher had been very loyal talking about his parents but when he started on Sirius, Regulus had forbidden him to ever speak about Sirius like that again.

Kreacher had accepted rather quickly and when Regulus told him that he would be moving back into the house, the house-elf almost had a heart attack.

Regulus also introduced Lina to Kreacher. Clearly, stating that she was indeed his wife and a Black and that he needed to obey her as well.

After all the information, Lina had announced that she was going to start cleaning the kitchen but Kreacher had refused to let her do it. So while Kreacher had started on the kitchen, they had made their way through the rest of the house.

Lina immediately stated that the house-elves heads needed to go, which Regulus agreed on. While they made their way through the house they also found out it was not going to be a piece of cake to clean it.

They found a Boggart in the writing desk in the drawing room, a ghoul in the bathroom, doxys in the curtains of the drawing room and library, Puffskeins in the living room and a very old murderous ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet.

In a dining room on the ground floor, Lina found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser, a grandfather clock had shot heavy bolts at their bodies and when Regulus had opened a wardrobe he had almost gotten strangled by an ancient set of purple robes that had been his mothers.

They had already tackled the two ghouls and the Boggart and had casted lots of _Scourgify_ and _Tergeo_ spells in every room, a couple of times. So the house looked already cleaner but they still needed to make the mansion complete attack free.

Regulus and Lina still needed to finish their cleaning of the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece in the drawing room.

They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with strange languages and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper full with blood.

Lina found a silver snuffbox that Regulus told her not to touch because it was filled with Wartcap powder. An unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, that acted like a spider tried to puncture Lina's skin when she took it. Regulus seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy.

She also found a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they both found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Regulus smashed it shut.

They also found lots of very expensive china with the Black crest and motto on. Regulus had wanted to throw it away, saying it reminded him about all the pureblood nonsense.

But Lina had insisted that he kept it, even if it was only placing all of it into the Black vault. It was from his family after all and no matter who they were or what they had done or thought, it meant something.

They still needed to find a solution for the painting of Regulus mother in the hallway. It was surprisingly Regulus whom said it needed to disappear.

When his mother had noticed him, she had started to screech and scream for a very long time. After he told her about what he had done and introduced Lina as his wife, his mother had shut up and had not spoken to them again. But that didn't mean he wanted the painting to stay.

They also had o_bsucared_ the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black and placed a large closet in front of it, so he couldn't see a thing, not that they thought Phineas would ever visit this painting, but they couldn't be too careful.

Lina took a sip from her coffee, the fire of the fireplace flickering in her eyes.

"We still have a lot of work to do."

Regulus nodded. "I know."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It will be worth it. Let's make this a home instead of a house."

Smiling, Regulus nodded, sipping from his coffee while the both of them enjoyed the silence and the fire burning in the fireplace.

_*A home, that sounds really great.*_ Regulus thought.

* * *

><p>(*) I am going with the assumption that Homenum Revelio can't detect magical creatures such as house-elves.<p>

A big piece of this chapter comes directly from Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix which I assume most of you or even everyone has noticed.


	17. It's back !

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter.I finally found some time to write the next part.**

**I know it's rather short but I'm having very little time these days. Since September I went back to college, studying to become a nurse. It's been 4 years since I finished High school and going back to study is not so easy as it seems. But let's keep our fingers crossed . This means that the time between chapters could get longer depending on homework and studying and such ...But I will keep on writing this story because it's fun and it makes me relax.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything and never will, I'm just a poor college student.**

**Mistakes are as always of my own making.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Back from the furious<em>  
><em>Slaughter and pain<em>  
><em>Trapped in this universe<em>  
><em>Completely insane<em>

_No more confusion inside his head_  
><em>Travelled through darkest hell<em>

_He's back from the dead_  
><em>Straight back from hell<em>

_His mission is obvious_  
><em>Evil and plain<em>  
><em>Destructive for all of us<em>  
><em>For his own gain<em>

_No absolution from terror and dread_  
><em>Nowhere to hide from hell<em>

_He's back from the dead_  
><em>Straight back from hell<em>

_Maybe we're strong enough_  
><em>To fight against this rage<em>  
><em>Maybe we're strong enough<em>  
><em>To live and tell the tale<em>

_He's back from the dead_  
><em>Straight back from hell<em>  
><em>He's back from the dead<em>  
><em>Straight back from hell<em>

_Dream Evil – Back from the dead_

**It's back **

_24 June 1995 – 9.33 P.M._

Lina was sitting in the library from her house. Her fingers were holding a thick book about the Dark Arts in her hands. Ancient Runes covered the old leather and the pages inside.

The library was barley alight but Lina didn't care. Ever since, they had heard about the Dark Mark appearing at the Quidditch game last summer and then the fact that Harry Potter had been the fourth competitor for the Triwizard Championship; Regulus and her had been on guard.

They both knew a change was about to happen. They could feel it. What was about to happen, they did not know but they both knew it was not going to be in favor for the Wizarding World.

A sudden thump downstairs made Lina jump up, pulling her wand out, running downstairs, towards the kitchen.

She heard a growl and soft whimpering.

"Reg?" she asked, but she heard no response.

Opening the door, with her wand in front of her, she found Regulus on the floor, surrounded by broken pieces of glass. She noticed he was clutching his arm tight.

"Did you cut yourself?"

Regulus shook his head. "No," he groaned. "It's back. The Dark Mark. Voldemort! He's back!" he said and he showed his arm, the Dark Mark complete blacked on his arm.

"He is summoning everyone." Reg spoke, getting back up from the floor.

"It surprised me, when I felt the pain and I let the glass drop."

Lina felt her whole body trembling in fear. Suddenly it downed on her what it meant.

"Oh Merlin… oh…" she whispered, her breath coming out in short gasps. Regulus wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tight.

"Everything is going to be okay. We are going to win this fight." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"I know but…. the second war has started."

"I know but we need to find out how He's back."

"Harry Potter," Lina whispered so softly Regulus almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

She pulled back from his arms and looked in his grey eyes.

"Harry Potter… He has something to do with it. I'm certain of it. There is no other way."

"Then he's in mortal danger if you are right."

"We can only wait until we hear more news." Lina whispered.

Regulus nodded, took his wand and said _Reparo_, pointing it at the broken glass.

Interlacing their fingers, Regulus pulled his wife against him and guided her towards the living room where they took a seat on the couch. Lina wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head against his chest.

"What's going to happen now?" she whispered.

"I do not know. It's still burning. How come I hadn't noticed it before? It was slowly coming back but I thought I was imagining it."

"We both knew things were about to change."

Regulus nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Lina's body, kissing her head gently.

"I hope he's okay," she whispered.

Regulus knew about who she was talking. "He will be. I have faith in him."

"So do I, but he must be so scared. Fighting Voldemort."

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived even if he doesn't like it. It's his destiny to destroy him."

Lina sighed softly, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"All we can do now is wait."


	18. Meeting again

**A new chapter = Yes ! I found some spare time and wrote the next part.**

**In this chapter we will meet a seriously loving grimm and an awesome fluffy rabbit ! **

**DISCLAIMER : I will never ever own Harry Potter but I do like to play in J.K Rowling's sandbox.**

**Mistakes are as always of my own making.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.<br>Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
>Nothing can erase the things we did,<br>For the path we took was the same._

_Vic Mignogna - Brothers_

**Meeting again**

_3 July 1995 – 12 Grimmauld place_

A piece of toast lay on her plate, but Lina did not touch it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kreacher cleaning the kitchen cabinets. Getting up from her seat, she placed the plate with the untouched toast on the kitchen sink.

"Is Mistress Lina not hungry?" Kreacher asked.

"No Kreacher, I'm not hungry. I am going to my room," she answered.

Kreacher nodded his head in response. "Mistress Lina needs to call if she needs Kreacher."

Nodding her head to indicate that she had heard him, she walked outside the kitchen, when a sudden noise made Lina's nerves go into overdrive. Pulling her wand from her pocket she ran up the stairs, towards the front door, which was rattling.

*_Someone is trying to get in… Maybe they found out Regulus is still alive. I need to hide.*_

Spotting the closet where they kept their jackets and cloaks, she quickly glided inside, leaving it on a creak to see through.

The door still rattled and she noticed how the handle slowly got turned down.

_*How is this possible? The house is under the Fidelius charm.*_

"I'm telling you Moony, I swore I would never go back here but this would be an excellent place for the Order," Sirius said, while walking inside followed by his friend Remus Lupin.

Lina clamped a hand across her mouth to stop her from gasping out loud.

_*Sirius… Merlin, Sirius is here.*_

Remus bumped into Sirius who had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Sirius, why did you stop?"

"The house! Moony, look at it," he said waving his hand around.

Remus looked around the hallway. It was very nice. The walls were in a nice yellow color, a small table was shining under a mirror and the floor was shining bright.

"It's very nice Sirius. I had expected something different from what you have told me."

"That's just it Moony," he said jumping around.

"It's nice. It's not dark and mean and filled with dust. It's shiny. It's bright; there are no snake handles on the doors. No annoying troll stand for umbrellas, it's not evil. It's a home," Sirius said, clearly in a state of shock.

"Maybe Kreacher did his job." Remus suggested.

Sirius furiously shook his head. "Not possible. Even if Kreacher kept the house clean it does not explain how it's not evil anymore. Something is not right."

Both wizards drew their wands.

"You think someone has been living here?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, but I can't see how because the house is still under the _Fidelius charm."_

"_Homenum Revelio_," Remus whispered.

A soft breeze went over Lina's body and she knew she was done for it.

"You are right. Someone is here and very close I may add."

She watched both men turn around until Remus gaze suddenly fell on the closet. Lina pulled back but knew she could do nothing. She would be found so she non-verbally casted a _Disillusionment charm_ and vanished from sight just before the door opened.

"Moony, you are starting to lose it." Sirius said chuckling.

"No, I know I heard something." Remus answered, his hand going to the back of the closet and brushing Lina's arm.

"Knew it," he said, finding her arm and pulling her out of the closet.

"_Finite_," the spell lifted her _Disillusion_ and Lina appeared in front of them.

"Long time no see, Sirius, Remus," she said, looking at the both of them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Sirius spoke; his wand pressed again her throat.

Lina's green eyes darkened while she watched him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm the owner of this house."

"Lies!" Sirius growled.

Lina just smiled. "I'm not lying. I really do live here."

A sudden noise made the three of them staring at the front door. A large smile appeared on Lina's face when she saw Regulus walking in. Pulling off his cloak and not noticing her and her two companions.

"Fudge is an idiot!" he yelled, under the impression that Lina would hear him from the kitchen.

"That I agree on," Sirius said, his wand pointed towards Regulus.

Regulus turned around and with the training of expert dueler had already casted a spell. Sirius pulled Lina towards the ground but Remus yelled _Stupefy _towards Regulus which he blocked with a _Protego._

"Stop! Stop it, all of you!" Lina yelled, pulling her arm from Sirius hold.

Pushing a long blond lock behind her ear, she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground, her green eyes burning with fire.

"You two," she started, pointing a finger towards Sirius and Remus, "attack me again and I will personally curse the both of you into next week."

Then she turned her body towards Regulus. "And you… Walking into your own house, and not even noticing that something is going with your wife."

A smirk appeared on Regulus lips when he saw Lina all hot and bothered. _* She looks so hot right now*_

"Now, let's all go to the kitchen and get something to drink."

Regulus nodded and came towards her kissing her softly, still not noticing his brother.

"Reggie?" he suddenly heard.

Turning his head he came face to face with his brother.

"Sirius?"

"Oh Merlin, Reggie!" Sirius yelled and grabbed his little brother into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead…. Oh Reggie," Sirius kept on muttering, with no intension of letting Regulus go.

Remus looked with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open in shock.

Lina chuckled. "Sirius, let go off Regulus. You are suffocating him. Come; let's go to the kitchen where we can talk."

Sirius nodded his head, but kept his arm slung over Regulus shoulder keeping him close, and still muttering: "Reggie, you're alive… Reggie…"

Normally the nickname would have annoyed Regulus, but not this time. His brother was back….


	19. Plain Talking

**_Finally a new chapter ! _**

**_I don't know when the next chapter will be out ... Next week I'm starting an internship for a couple of weeks and after that I need to study for my exams... So I really don't know when the next part will be out._**

**_DISCLAIMER : I still don't own anything from Harry Potter and I never will... unfortunatly._**

* * *

><p><em>Plain talking (plain talking)<br>Making us bold (making us bold)  
>So strong out and cold (so strong out and cold)<br>Feeling so old (feeling so old)_

Plain talking (plain talking)  
>Has ruined us now (has ruined us now)<br>You never know how (you never know how)  
>Sweeter than thou (sweeter than thou)<p>

_Moby – Lift me up_

_**Plain Talking**_

Lina turned her back towards the three men in the kitchen. She had been busying herself with making tea, hoping to ease some of her nerves but it hadn't helped. The three men had not said a word to each other and the tea was ready.

Taking 4 cups in one hand and the kettle in the other, she placed them on the table and took a seat next to Regulus.

The three men were looking at the teakettle like it was something they had never seen before in their lives.

Lina huffed and poured each one of them a cup, placing the kettle back on the table with a loud bang.

"Say something! Anything! This silence is driving me crazy."

Regulus turned his head to look at her and she noticed his grey eyes were shining. _*at my expense of course*_ she thought.

"So … This house looks really nice," Remus spoke up, breaking the silence.

Lina smiled. "Yes, it's rather nice, isn't it? It took a really long time to get it this way. Remember Regulus, the Boggart and the two ghouls?" she asked.

Regulus chuckled. "Oh yes and let's not forget the spiders and the doxys and I seem to remember you being terrified when you saw the Puffskeins."

"I was not," Lina said loudly, slapping him gently on the arm; "I was surprised that they were hiding under the couch."

Both of them laughed out loud.

"So Reggie…. You have been living here for some time now?" Sirius asked.

Regulus grey eyes found his brothers and he nodded his head. "Almost two years. We came back to London when we found out you had escaped Azkaban. Which is an amazing feat by itself. How did you do it?"

Sirius eyes flickered for a moment when the word Azkaban fell but then he smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Who was it?" Lina asked.

Siruis eyes darkened and he did not speak.

It was Remus that answered. "It was Peter, whom betrayed them."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Sirius groaned, his head in his hands.

"Yes, we do. We want to find out what happened. We had suspicions but …" Regulus started to say.

"You want to know what happened?! You know what I want to know?! I want to know why you are still alive?! Because according to everyone you have been dead for years. And I want know who that chick is!" Sirius yelled, pointing at Lina.

"Sirius, I will not let you talk to my wife like that. You can yell all you want at me but not at her. Do I make myself clear?!" Regulus groaned.

Lina gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, I'm not mad," she mumbled but Regulus shook his head.

"No, it's not. He has no right to talk to you like that."

Sirius eyes flickered from the both of them towards Remus. Remus gently nodded his head towards them _* Say you're sorry* _his eyes said.

"I am sorry; I should not have talked to you like that." Sirius said.

Lina smiled. "Apology accepted Sirius. But I am surprised that you do not recognize me. I was in the first Order as well. My name is Lina Blanc, I was a Hufflepuff, a year below you."

"Everyone thought something terrible had happened to you. The Dark Mark was above your house and your house was completely trashed." Remus spoke up.

Lina nodded. "Yes, that was exactly our intension. To let everyone think something had happened to me."

"Our?" Sirius asked, looking from Regulus to Lina.

Regulus nodded his head. "Yes Sirius, our plan. I had found out something about Him and I decided to do something about it. I knew that if He found out, I would have been killed. I had not time to tell Dumbledore. And He was beginning to suspect that there was a traitor. So I ran away, but I needed to see Lina first. I needed to let her know what I had done. I didn't want to die. I had already fixed everything so everyone would think I was dead … But…"

"He hadn't expected me to come with him," Lina finished.

"So that's why your house was like that?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we made sure there was nothing that could make people suspicious about the two of us still being alive... We went to France, got new passports, a vault in the French Gringotts and we both got lovely jobs and a very beautiful home."

"You were in France? I didn't know you could speak French Reggie." Sirius said.

"I couldn't but now I'm quite fluent in it." Regulus said smirking.

"Why did the both of you come back?" Remus asked while taking a sip from his tea.

Regulus nodded his head towards Sirius. "We came back for this git."

Sirius smiled at that. "I'm happy you are here Reggie. I really am."

"So am I. But we still have a lot of things to discuss." Regulus said.

Lina looked at the clock in the kitchen and smiled.

"We have all the time in the world, but first let's start with dinner." Lina said, getting up from her seat.

"Good idea," Sirius said, his stomach growling loudly.

Regulus laughed out loud. "Still haven't changed, have you Siri?"

Lina turned towards the kitchen, while she heard the brothers' laugh and joke like the best of friends.

_*Maybe not everything is as lost as it seems* _She couldn't help but think, while she flicked her wand and the potatoes started to peel themselves.


	20. Little one

**First of all : I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas !**

**Second : I found some time to write the next part. Yah for me ! I don't know when the next part will be out but it will be sometime next year.**

**Third : This part is a little background information about the fact why Lina an Regulus don't have any children. I find it rather sad, so you have all been chapter is also to show that magic can't fix everything.**

**Mistakes are as always of my own making.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything from Harry Potter and I never ever will. J.K Rowling is the genius that made this wonderful world come to life.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Fly, fly precious one<br>Your endless journey has begun  
>Take your gentle happiness<br>Far too beautiful for this  
>Cross over to the other shore<br>There is peace forevermore  
>But hold this memory bittersweet<br>Until we meet_

_Celine Dion – Fly_

_**Little one**_

All the children, so that included Fred and George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had left the kitchen and had gone outside into the garden, Lina's pride and joy.

There was a big pond you could swim in, a large old willow tree and many different and special plants. It had gnomes as well and a frog and a large place that Buckbeak the hippogriff, had claimed as his spot.

Molly was looking out the window at the children muttering under her breath about Fred and George. Arthur was shaking his head slowly at her antics but he didn't say anything.

Sirius eyes suddenly flickered from Regulus to Lina when something downed on him. _*How come my brother hasn't got any kids? I never really pictured him as a father but Lina loves kids. You can clearly see and hear that.*_

So he did the normal thing and asked_._

"So how come you and Reggie don't have any kids? You don't want any?" Sirius asked, while taking a large bite from his treacle tart.

Lina's whole body froze for a second. She stopped eating her pudding and quickly got up from her seat, mumbling an apology to Molly.

Regulus watched her leave and then smacked Sirius at the back of his head.

"Great job, you idiot!" He stood up to follow her but Molly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said she would go check on Lina.

Thanking Molly, Regulus took his seat back and glared at Sirius.

"What did I do wrong?" Sirius asked bewildered.

Regulus glanced around the table and noticed that Arthur, Remus and Tonks had discreetly left the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone.

Regulus sighed softly and looked at his big brother. "I am sorry Siri, I should not have smacked you. You don't know after all."

"What don't I know Regulus?" Sirius asked, saying his full name, indicating he was being serious.

Noticing the look on his little brothers face, he _accioed_ a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses, pouring each of them a large glass.

"Thanks Siri," Regulus said, taking a large swing from his glass.

"Children are a rather sour topic for the both of us," Regulus started to say.

"I knew from the first time I met Lina that she wanted to have children. She was barley eleven years old but she knew she wanted them," Regulus said chuckling at the memory.

"She indeed strikes me as the type that knows what she wants," Sirius said.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, she is. But anyway… After we got married, we decided to start trying."

"Bet that was lots of fun," Sirius said smirking.

"Yeah Sirius, the trying part is always fun even if you're not trying to make one at all," Regulus answered smiling.

"So we tried and tried but after a year Lina still wasn't pregnant. So we decided to see a specialist Healer who told us it would be difficult but not impossible. The healer gave Lina potions; she needed to take them at certain times, to make everything a little easier. But still nothing happened," Regulus said, taking another sip from his Firewhiskey.

"Oh Regulus, I'm so…" Sirius started to say but Regulus raised a hand to quiet him.

"So after a long time, Lina decided to visit that muggle doctor, a gyneacolgaan or something."

"A gynaecologist," Sirius said.

"Yes, one of those," Regulus said, wagging a finger at his brother.

"That muggle doctor basically told Lina the same thing as the healer. It would be difficult but not impossible. So he wrote lots and lots of hormones for Lina, which she needed to take," Regulus looked at his brother.

"She just wanted to have a baby, so why not try the muggle way? Those hormones made Lina very sick and emotional but after 2 years of trying, it finally happened. We were pregnant. We were going to be parents. I think it was the most magnificent thing she ever told me." Regulus said, his eyes shining while he thought of the memory when Lina had told him she was pregnant.

Dread started to fill Sirius body.

_*If Lina was indeed pregnant, how come they don't have any children? What happened?*_

Regulus started to twirl his wedding ring around his finger. _* Now comes the hard part.*_

"Lina was ecstatic and I admit I was over the moon as well but…. At 26 weeks, Lina got a bleeding and heavy contractions. We immediately went to our specialist healer…She discovered that the heartbeat was slowing down and the oxygen towards the baby was almost nonexistent. So the only way to save our baby was to let it be born…."

Regulus looked at his brothers' face and noticed Sirius eyes were glittering with unshed tears. Regulus felt a tear rolling over his own cheek.

"Oh Siri, he was so small. Our baby boy. So little, much too little. The healer did everything she could but his little heart just wasn't up for it. After everything…. The healer was unable to save him. My baby boy died and there was nothing I could do," Regulus sobbed, tears streaming freely over his cheeks, his shoulders shaking.

Sirius pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am sorry Reggie. So sorry," Sirius mumbled, holding his little brother tight.

Regulus wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"Lina got into a deep depression. She wouldn't talk, she didn't eat. I needed to be strong for her. Strong for the both of us. I couldn't lose my wife as well… Guess I never really got the chance to mourn myself."

A suddenly creak alerted the both of them that someone was there. Lina was standing in the doorway, her eyes bloodshot and red.

"I came to apologize to you Sirius. I should not have simply left. It was rude."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not your fault." He let go off his brother and got up.

"But it is my fault. It's my entire fault. It's my stupid body. My body with all the problems. It's my body that cannot even carry a child till the end of term," Lina cried, tears streaming over her face.

Knowing he didn't need to be there, Sirius started to leave the kitchen. He noticed Regulus getting up and wrapping his arms around Lina, he could hear him whispering to her that it was not her fault.

Sirius closed the kitchen door behind his back and spotted Molly standing on the stairs. Her eyes were slightly red. _* Lina must have told her.*_

"Tell everyone not to enter the kitchen for the remaining of the night."

Molly nodded her head in response. "Not a problem Sirius."

He passed her, going up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Feeling sadness and an enormous loss for the nephew he would never get to know….


	21. Hello Harry Potter

**Yes , I know. Finally a new chapter! I know it has been a while since the last one and the only excuss that I have is that real life got in the way.**

**It has been exactly one year since I started this story . One freaking year! Can you all believe that?! **

**I started this story on my birthday so that means I aged a year as well... I turned 23 today... Time really flies...**

**But let's get on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER : I still don't own anything from Harry Potter and I never ever will.**

**Any mistake you may spot is of my own making.**

* * *

><p><em>Pleased to meet you, may I greet you?<br>Welcome to the golden age  
>With relief from the grief<br>Things will never be the same  
>Don't believe all you read<br>Was it really just a dream?  
>People talk, But never walk<br>And things are never what they seem_

_Wolfmother-Pleased to meet you_

_**Hello Harry Potter**_

Lina was sitting on the little bench in the garden. The sun had just gone under and a gentle breeze had started to fill the air. Pulling her cloak closer around her body, she looked up at the sky.

Hearing footsteps on the path, she did nothing and waited until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body. Regulus placed his head on her shoulder, gently kissing her cheek.

"Are you waiting?" he asked.

Lina nodded her head. "Yes, I am. When I spot the sign, I will do mine."

Regulus took a seat next to her.

"Are you nervous?"

Lina nodded. "I am. Seeing him for the first time will be hard. I hear lots of stories about how he looks like his father but is more his mother. So I don't know what to expect."

Regulus chuckled. "Expect a little small James Potter but with green eyes."

Lina smiled. "Yes, I will."

"Oh Reg, it feels very strange being back here. Seeing all those people from years ago, knowing that everyone's life has been affected by Voldemort."

Regulus nodded. "I know. Remember how I reacted when I saw Severus?"

Lina laughed out loud. "Yes, it was hilarious and his expression as well. He thought you had come back from the dead, the same like me."

"Severus has changed. He has become indifferent; he's cold and his eyes. It's like he lost everything," Regulus said.

"He did Reg. He lost Lily," Lina said.

Regulus raised his eyebrows in question.

"You didn't know he loved her? He had been in love with from the first time he saw her, I suspect."

Regulus grey eyes found her green one. She noticed the skeptic look and kissed him gently on the lips.

"It's not something a lot of people know. I even suspect that Lily never found out. Dumbledore knows that's for sure but everyone else? I don't think so."

"How come you know then?" Regulus asked rather intrigued by the fact.

"Remember in sixth year, I had problems with my Polyjuice potion?" she asked.

Regulus nodded his head. He had witnessed many attempts at brewing it but every single time something went wrong.

"You were Captain of your Quidditch team and needed to train a lot, so you couldn't tutor me. So, I asked Severus instead."

Regulus raised his eyebrows. He hadn't known that.

"He was a friend of yours and he knew about us. So I knew he at least tolerated me. So he tutored me. We never said a lot to each other but one day he was looking through the window, towards the lake and an expression of loss and devastation appeared on his face."

Regulus still listened.

"I took place besides him and saw him watching Lily and James. I could hear him sighing softly and I knew in that moment, that he loved Lily."

Regulus shook his head. "Poor Severus, I never knew that. What a lousy friend I was."

Lina kissed him softly."Not your fault, almost nobody knew. But it does explain why he has changed so much, doesn't it?"

Reulus nodded. _*He must have been devastated. Poor Severus, no wonder he's so cold… I would be too if I lost Lina.*_

Lina suddenly let out a gasp and pulled out her wand, pointing it towards the sky and sparks like fireworks appeared.

"That was the sign. He's coming," she said.

"Let's go inside and wait," Regulus suggested.

The Order meeting had just finished and most of the members had already left. Bill Weasley was looking at the ground planes from the Department of Mysteries with his father and discussing them with him and Regulus.

Lina was cooking with Molly Weasley while Remus and Sirius were discussing Dumbledore's plan to keep Harry in the dark about the prophecy. Dung was at the other end of the table sleeping.

The kitchen door suddenly opened and a bunch of redheads walked inside followed by a girl with long bushy hair and as last a raven haired boy, wearing glasses that hide emerald green eyes.

All the talking stopped and they all turned to look at the children.

Regulus eyes flickered to Harry and he could barely contain his shock.

_*He is exactly like James. Just a carbon copy. But his eyes…They're...*_

_*Lily's eyes*_ Lina thought while looking at the boy.

Bill noticed Harry staring at the plans and with an _Evanesco_ all the papers disappeared.

Sirius got up from his seat and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you," he said.

Harry hugged him back and smiled.

"It's so good to see you Sirius. I've missed you," he said.

Sirius smiled widely and let go off Harry, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

Lina noticed Harry was not actually saying everything he wanted and he kept on throwing glances at her and Regulus, so she stepped forward.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry. I am Lina," she said, giving him a handshake.

Harry smiled and shook it nicely.

Regulus followed her example and came forward.

"I have been hearing nothing but good things about you Harry. My name is Regulus."

Harry's green eyes flickered from Regulus to Sirius, questions evident in them.

Sirius threw his other arm around Regulus and pulled him to his body.

"This is my little brother. The smaller one, less strong one, less smart one, less funny, less…"

"But obviously the most handsome one," Lina said interrupting Sirius rant.

"Hey," Sirius said shocked.

Lina raised her hands up in surrender. "Just stating the truth."

Harry laughed.

"So yeah, this is my brother Regulus and Lina is my sister in law," Sirius said smiling.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Harry stated.

Sirius hand went through his hair and he sighed.

"That's a rather long story, I will tell you another time," he answered.

Harry nodded his head again and looked back at Regulus. His green eyes found Regulus grey ones and he noticed the twinkle in them and a smirk on Regulus lips.

"I can tell you lots of embarrassing stories about Sirius," Regulus said.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, grabbing Regulus and ruffling his brothers' hair.

"Sirius, stop that. We can all talk later. Let's eat first." Molly said, waving her spoon at the two brothers.

Sirius released Regulus whom gave him a gentle jab in the side.

"Better do what mother says," Sirius whispered to Harry, throwing him a wink.

Harry laughed and quickly took a seat.

Soon everyone was sitting and filling their plates with lots of food, enjoying the company of each other….


	22. Very Merry Christmas

**Hello everyone , I'm still alive ! I know it's been a while since the last update but sometimes real life just gets in the way.**

**But no worries, here's the next part. Enjoy ! **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything from Harry Potter and I never will. Everything is from the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Mistakes are like always of my own making.**

* * *

><p><em>God rest ye, Merry Hippogriffs<br>Let nothing you dismay  
>Remember, Merlin, The wizard<br>Was born on Christmas day  
>To save us all from Darkest powers<br>When those powers would go astray  
>O tidings of comfort and joy,<br>Comfort and joy  
>O tidings of comfort and joy<em>

_God rest ye merry, gentlemen_

_Parody - God rest ye, Merry Hippogriffs_

_**Very Merry Christmas**_

"Where is Harry?" Regulus asked, suddenly looking up from The Daily Prophet, he had been busy reading.

"I don't know, haven't seen him since they all came back from the hospital," Lina answered.

Sirius frowned; it wasn't like Harry to disappear without saying a word.

"Dinner is almost ready, he will come down then," Molly said, looking up from her cooking.

"Molly, you know that you don't have to cook, do you? This is after all mine and Regulus house and we have a very good house-elf. He can cook." Lina said.

Molly smiled and nodded her head. "I know dear, but it helps me relax."

Nodding her head, Lina turned her attention back towards The Quibller. It was a guilty pleasure of hers. She would never admit it out loud but she simple loved the magazine.

She clearly remembered Xenophilius Lovegood from her schooldays. He had been a year older and was in Ravenclaw but she had always found him a little different than any other student.

He definitely was smart, but he could sometimes start talking about the strangest creatures she had ever heard. Lina still did not know to this very day of any of these so called creatures existed but she wanted to believe they did.

But thinking about Xenophilius made her think about his deceased wife, about her friend Lisa-Marie. An image of a sixteen year old Lisa-Marie jumping up and down on her bed, her long dirty blond hair wild and silvery- blue eyes sparkling, screaming that Xenophilius had finally asked her out , came to the front of Lina's memories.

How she regretted it to this very day that she never contacted her. She had never let Lisa-Marie know she was safe and healthy and alive, not dead like everyone thought. But now it was too late. She had read about the accident in The Daily Prophet, a couple of years ago.

How she had cried for her dead friend and the family. She had read about her friends' daughter Luna, whom stayed alone with her father, without her wonderful mother.

_*Her girl must already be at Hogwarts, a fourth year I suspect. I wonder which house she would be in? Maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw like her father? Maybe I should ask some of the kids around here. They might know her? Ginny is a fourth year, maybe she knows Luna.*_

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump up in fright.

"Are you okay?" Regulus asked concern evident in his eyes.

Lina smiled. "I'm fine; I was just lost in thought."

Regulus nodded his head in response and went back to reading The Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>Dinner had come and Harry had not appeared. The next day came and again he had not come down from his room. By the third day, Sirius was ready to storm inside the room, demanding answers as to know why Harry did not come down to eat anything or leave his room.<p>

Molly was frantic with worry, just like all the other Weasleys while Ron kept on muttering under his breath about Harry being a fool.

Help came surprisingly in the form of one Hermione Granger, who had rang the bell, had greeted everyone and had then run up the stairs towards Harry's room.

"Do you think she will be able to figure out what's wrong with him?" Regulus asked his brother.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, she will be able to help. It just hurts that he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

Lina gently squeezed Sirius shoulder.

"He loves you Sirius. Never doubt that."

A smile appeared on Sirius lips and he nodded. "I love him too."

* * *

><p>Hermione was indeed a miracle worker, within the next hour; she had gotten Harry downstairs into the kitchen where he was now eating.<p>

Harry did not say about what had happened but his spirit seemed to be lifted. He was smiling and joking around with his friends and Sirius.

Lina was sitting next to Ginny, a small package was on her lap and she kept on fumbling with her fingers.

Glancing around the room, Lina noticed that nobody was watching them and turned her body towards Ginny.

"Ginny, I have something that I would like you to give to Luna," she said.

Ginny's brown eyes caught Lina's green ones and she slowly nodded her head. Lina smiled and quickly slipped the package from her lap to Ginny's lap.

"Thank you," she said.

Ginny smiled gently in response and nodded her head.

Lina had indeed asked Ginny if she knew a Luna and Ginny had enthusiastically responded, telling her all about Luna Lovegood.

Lina told Ginny she had known Luna's mother and had wanted to give Luna something to remember her mother.

That something was a little journal that the two of them had made when they started at Hogwarts. It was filled with pictures, scribbles, drawings and comments of Lina and Lisa-Marie.

It was time she parted from the journal and nobody better then Luna should be able to get it.

Lina turned her attention back towards the kitchen and big smile appeared on her lips. Even if they were now in the middle of the war, there was still time to find happiness.

She took a sip from her drink and sighed; all was good for now. Even the singing of Celestina Warbeck did not sound as awful as at any other time…


	23. Girlfriend Talk

**Right, so new chapter ! Let us all just get on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, otherwise I would not be here playing with these lovely characters but somewhere under a palmtree enjoying the sun and sipping from a cocktail but unfortunately I can't have everything...**

**Mistakes are like always of my very own making but I do the best I can...**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><em>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me  
>You've got troubles then<br>I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together we can see it through  
>'Cause you've got a friend in me<br>(Yes you do)  
>Yeah, you've got a friend in me<em>

_Toy Story (Randy Newman) – You got a friend in me_

_**Girlfriend talk**_

Lina couldn't help the chuckle, which made all the Order members stare at her. It was just too obvious, how come she had not seen it before?

"It's nothing, really," she said, turning her attention back towards Dumbledore. Regulus, who was sitting across the table of her, raised an eyebrow in question.

Lina quickly shook her head, biting her lip to prevent another chuckle.

"And that will be all," she heard Dumbledore say. Most of the Order members left quickly, Severus had already disappeared with Dumbledore.

Poor Professor McGonagall had not been at the meeting. She was in St. Mungo's due to the four stunners she had gotten in her chest the night before.

Lina felt Mad-eye's blue eye, looking at her in suspicion but then he turned and went outside towards the garden, Kingsley following him.

The remaining Order members took their time, slowly pulling on their cloaks and saying goodbye. Soon the kitchen was only filled by a couple of people.

Which were Regulus and Lina, Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

A laugh escaped Lina when she spotted it even more obvious than before.

"Reggie, I think your wife has been hit with a cheering charm," Sirius said, looking at Lina with big eyes.

Lina couldn't help but chuckle when she heard that, making the others even more suspicious.

"Love, are you alright?" Regulus asked, placing his hand on hers.

"I'm fine. I am absolutely fine Reg; nothing to worry about."

Regulus nodded. "Are you positively sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, getting up from her seat and making her way towards Tonks.

Placing a hand on Tonks shoulder, she whispered: "Can I talk to you for a second? In the living room, perhaps?"

Tonks hair changed to a lemon like yellow but she nodded her head.

"Great," Lina said, grabbing Tonks arm and pulling her with her.

"Just women stuff," she said, when she noticed the three men's bewildered expressions.

"Be right back," she said, waving a finger at the three of them.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders in an _'I don't know' _gesture.

The brothers both turned to look at Remus, whom was still staring at the door, where the women had disappeared, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Sirius shook his head. "Women," he said.

* * *

><p>Lina closed the door from the living room and casted a silencing charm before turning back towards Tonks.<p>

She was sitting on the couch, her eyes filled with questions.

Lina smiled in ecstasy.

"Tonks? We are friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah Lina, of course we are. Why do you ask?"

Both women were indeed very good friends. Lina had taken an instant liking to Tonks since their very first meeting. She was a Hufflepuff and a very easy going woman.

The fact she stumbled over the floor was hilarious and that she couldn't cook was something Lina had taken upon herself to fix.

The other women in the Order were older. McGonagall and Molly Weasley were very old and old, in Lina's eyes. Not that she would ever tell them.

Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance were around the same age as Lina but that was something she would not admit. Even if she was already 34, she still found herself at least ten years younger.

And Ginny and Hermione were both very nice and sweet girls but they were still teenagers.

Tonks was the youngest of the Order and Lina could honestly say her best friend; well female friend that is.

Tonks on her side found Lina fantastic. The fact that she had run off with Regulus because she loved him was so romantic. She was a brilliant witch and a Hufflepuff.

And even though Lina knew the mess Tonks made in the kitchen; she had still offered her help. The fact she had succeeded into everyone calling her Lina was something Tonks wanted everyone to achieve with her own name. The fact they were also huge fans of The Weird Sisters only made their friendship stronger.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Tonks asked.

Lina smiled and quickly took a seat next to Tonks.

"Remus," Lina said her green eyes twinkling.

Tonks hair shifted to blue and Lina couldn't help but smile.

"What about him?" Tonks asked trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably.

"You like him," Lina said smiling widely.

"Of course I like him. He's very nice to talk to and smart and funny," Tonks answered.

Lina shook her head. "No, you know what I mean. You _really really_ like him. As in: can't stop thinking about him, blush when you see him, daydreaming about him," Lina said.

A blush appeared on Tonks cheeks and Lina knew she was right.

"I do not," Tonks said, but her eyes flickered to the exact same color as Remus and her hair turned a soft pink.

"Don't lie to me. I know you like him. I'm just surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. You should go for it."

"What?" Tonks asked shocked.

"Go for it. Go for Remus. If he's the one you want then try everything in your power to make him yours. I think he likes you as well, by the way."

"He does not," Tonks said. "What does he even want with me? In his eyes, I'm probably a young clumsy strange girl that likes bright colors."

Lina placed a hand on Tonks shoulder, shaking it hard.

"You are not. You are smart, talented and an auror, funny and beautiful. And believe me when I say, Remus has noticed you. But he's afraid."

"Why would he be afraid?" Tonks asked, her hair shifting to yellow. Yellow was the color which represented her curiosity.

Lina smiled her green eyes twinkling.

"What would a young strong auror possibly want from a man who's thirteen years older, poor and dangerous?" Lina asked rhetorically.

"But I don't care about all of that. I don't," Tonks said loudly.

Lina wagged a finger, like a professor who's disciplining his student.

"Then you need to make him realize that. Don't give up. Remus needs someone like you. Someone, that doesn't care about any of those things, who loves him just for the person he is, being a fluffy rabbit once a month and all."

Tonks laughed out loud. "I'll try."

Lina couldn't help herself and let out a squeal, pulling Tonks into a hug.

"I'm just so happy. You two will make a great couple, I just know it."

Tonks opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a large grim patronus gliding into the room.

The patronus spoke in Sirius voice: "Need the two of you in the kitchen. Right now. Emergency."

The patronus disappeared with a puff and the both of them quickly made their way towards the kitchen, their wands drawn.

* * *

><p>Coming into the kitchen they noticed Sirius,Regulus and Remus standing in front of the fireplace. Kingsley and Moody were also back inside.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lina asked.

Regulus nodded his head towards the fireplace and the two women made their way towards it.

Severus Snape's head was in the fireplace. "Potter has had a vision about Hagrid being tortured at the Ministry by the Dark Lord. I contacted Dumbledore and he said he's with Hagrid at the moment."

"Where is Harry now?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I saw him and Granger going towards the Forbidden Forest some time ago, I went to check on the others but they were already gone. My Slytherins told me they were attacked by them," Snape said, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"He believes the vision is real. He's going to go to the Ministry and try to safe Hagrid," Remus said.

"We need to stop him. It's a fake vision," Regulus spoke up.

Snape nodded his head. "Yes, it's indeed a fake one. It's to lure him towards the Ministry to get the Prophecy. They all will be in mortal danger."

"Then let's go," Sirius said, turning around to leave.

"Sirius, you can't go. You need to stay here," Remus said.

Sirius fiercely shook his head. "Do you really think I'm staying here when my godson is walking into a trap of Voldemort?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. He looked back towards Snape's head in the fire. "Thank you for warning us Severus."

Snape quickly nodded his head and then disappeared.

"Let's go!" Sirius yelled.

"No, we need to prepare. We need to have a tactic," Moody spoke up.

"But…Harry…" Sirius stammered.

"Sirius, it will not take long and then we can go. But we need to go prepared," Kingsley said in a calm voice.

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Okay, let's discuss this then."

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, I needed to change the fact that Sirius was the one that was being tortured at the Ministry, because if it had indeed been Sirius and Harry went to check there would be a bunch of people in the house and Kreacher would not lie because he's not the Kreacher from in the book... It's... Oh, I'm not explaining this right but just know that Hagrid was a good choice for my storyline...<strong>

**Leave a review if you like...**


	24. Fear

**Right, Finally a new chapter. I'm glad that there's a new one and I think you guys are as well? Well,I hope you are happy.**

**I wans't really in the mood to write anything recently because... I had some troubles and I needed to clear my head... **

**And last weekend some s#ck evil ba$tard kicked out my rear window from my car and broke off my side mirror. Can you believe that? Who does that anyway?!**

**Right enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the story.**

**Mistakes are like always of my own making.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything and I never will.**

* * *

><p><em>Look at you shake...<em>

_I see it on your face..._

_Why are you so afraid...?_

_The Crucified – It's all about fear_

_**Fear**_

_Department of Mysteries – Chamber of Death__  
><span>_

Spells were flying above her head. She ducked while trying to stun the Death Eater but he always just jumped out of the way from her spell.

Blocking another one of his spells, she felt herself tiring.

Behind her, Lina heard a scream but she couldn't look around no matter how much she wanted to. The Death Eater was grinning evilly at her_. * He's playing with me.*_

Getting sick of his game, she thought _Levicorpus_, and he went up in the air. Casting another _Stupefy_ at the Death Eater, she hit him before he dropped onto the ground, where he laid still. A spell just passed her left ear and turning around she noticed another Death Eater trying to curse her.

_*And I'm back in the game* _Lina thought, throwing and blocking spells while dueling.

Suddenly the air shifted around the room, in a fraction of a second, Lina noticed Tonks lying on the bottom steps not moving at inch, Mad-Eye's big blue eye rolling across the floor while he kept on fighting.

Kingsley was fighting 3 Death eaters at once and Sirius and Regulus were dueling Bellatrix together. And Dumbledore was slowly coming down the stairs, his blue eyes filled with something Lina had never seen before and could not name.

Lina thought she heard her name being called and turned around, locking eyes with Regulus, his grey eyes twinkled for a moment and then she noticed his eyes getting wide in fear.

*_Why is he so afraid_?* she thought, when pain like fire started to spread through her body, making her gasp for a breath.

Looking down, she noticed a big red stain getting larger by the second on her robes.

Her eyes flickered back towards Regulus, noticing the fear in his silver eyes. She could hear someone whispering from behind the veil and then everything went black….

* * *

><p>The voices were getting louder and louder but Lina couldn't comprehend what they were saying. It didn't sound like any language she had ever heard and it made her head spin in confusion.<p>

She tried to open her eyes but found out she could not. She tried to make her fingers move but was incapable. The voices got louder by the second but she could not respond.

Somewhere far away Lina thought she could hear her name being called but she simply could not respond. Darkness started to fill her with fear and emptiness and she felt herself slipping back into the unknown…

* * *

><p>Regulus mind was blank. He felt like his mind, body and soul were drained from everything. He tried to fight off the exhaustion but he couldn't. He tried to block the memories in his head but they were burned on his retina.<p>

One moment everything was going great, he and Sirius were dueling Bellatrix together, whom had gotten the shock of her life when she saw him, alive and kicking. Something she immediately tried to change.

Kingsley was dueling three Death Eaters at once and Moody was also dueling. His wife was dueling as well; he had spotted her long blond curly hair out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly Dumbledore came down the steps and then….

Regulus didn't know how it had happened. One minute, her beautiful green eyes locked with his grey ones and the next she laid on the floor. Blood came pouring out of her body and her body started to convulse.

He could hear Bellatrix triumphantly laughing, a spell came towards him but Sirius had blocked it. He could hear people yelling and screaming; saw from the corner of his eye Sirius getting hit by a spell and…. And the blood kept seeping from her body... So much blood….

Regulus could not recall what had happened after that….

* * *

><p><strong>I know... It's rather short and I'm evil... So the questions? What's wrong with Lina? And Sirius? What has happened to him?<strong>


	25. Everything will be okay

**I know it's been a while and I have no excuse for it... But here I am with a new chapter.**

**I just got back from a relaxing holiday . I went to Bulgaria, such a beautiful and nice country by the way...**

**Mistakes are like always of my own making.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own and never ever will own anything from Harry Potter. Everything is from J. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed,favorited and follows this story. It makes me very happy.**

* * *

><p><em>Can't take the kid from the fight<br>take the fight from the kid  
>Sit back, relax<br>Sit back, relapse again  
>Can't take the kid from the fight<br>take the fight from the kid  
>Just sit back, just sit back<em>

_Panic! At the disco – Camisoda_

_**Everything will be okay**_

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him gently.

"Regulus? Wake up, Regulus," the voice said gently while the hand shook his body again.

Opening his eyes, he quickly closed them again when the bright light shone into them.

Groaning softly, he opened his eyes again while stretching his arms above his head, trying to get the kinks out of his back.

Looking to his right, he spotted Remus standing next to him.

"I fell asleep," Regulus stated.

Remus nodded his head. "Yes, you did. You needed it."

Regulus nodded, a hand going through his black locks. Turning his attention towards his left, he suddenly jumped up.

"What happened? Where is she?"

Remus's eyes stood grim.

"That why I woke you up. Lina is fine. She regained consciousness an hour ago. She didn't want to wake you. The healers took her for some more tests, but she will be okay."

Regulus placed a hand on his chest trying to calm his heart a little.

"Oh thank Merlin…. What exactly happened? I can't seem to remember anything after Lina got hit."

Remus sighed and placed himself in a chair. His elbows resting his knees, his head placed in his hands and his amber eyes without any emotions.

"Who died?" Regulus asked, taking a seat on Lina's empty bed.

"Sirius is..." Remus started to say.

"Sirius? What no?" Regulus groaned in physical pain.

_*He can't be dead. He just can't. I just got my brother back.*_

"He's not dead, but the healers don't know what's wrong with him either," Remus said softly.

Regulus grey eyes searched Remus face for the truth.

"Just tell me what happened."

"After you ran towards Lina, Sirius kept on dueling with Bellatrix. She was tormenting him about you and Lina and Harry and she hit him with a spell," Remus said solemnly.

"Which spell?"

"Only a simple stunning spell, which is rather unusual for Bellatrix to cast. But the thing is that we were dueling in the Chamber of Death, where the Veil of Death is located. When Sirius got hit, he started to fall through it," Remus managed to say, his hands pressed against his eyes.

Regulus body froze. _*The Veil of Death. Oh Merlin, NO….*_

"He was already halfway through it when Dumbledore _accioed_ him out. He didn't respond; just lay on the floor, not moving…"

_*He's not dead. He's not dead. Remus said so…*_

"Harry got into a fit of anger and rage. He had seen Lina covered in her own blood, he had seen his friends getting hurt and he thought his godfather was dead. I couldn't stop him and he went after Bellatrix."

_*Harry…Bellatrix…. Oh dear sweet Merlin* _Regulus thought while his mind went a mile an hour.

"He went after Bella by himself?" Regulus heard himself whisper in fear.

Remus nodded. "He did. It's impossible to take Harry out of the fight after all. What happened after is only what I heard from Dumbledore, not long ago… Apparently Voldemort came when he found out the prophecy got smashed and he tried to kill Harry, but Albus got there just in time. They dueled and then he tried to posses Harry."

"He possessed him?"

"Yes, but Harry drove him out. And then He ran with Bellatrix when Fudge came and a lot of aurors. So now the Ministry will finally admit that Voldemort is back," Remus finished.

Regulus racked his hair again. Suddenly feeling very tired.

"Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, most of them are already healed, just Hermione and Ron will both need some more care but they will fully recover. They did an amazing job."

"And Sirius?"

"We do not know what ails him. The healers told me that he's in a coma and is unresponsive to everything. The only thing we can do is wait and hope for the best."

"Thank Merlin, he's still alive. I don't know what I would have done if he had died," Regulus said.

Remus sighed in response. _* I don't know what I would have done either.*_

"What about Tonks?"

Remus head shot up. "She will be fine. Nymphadora will need to stay for a while as well but they say she will fully recover."

Regulus smiled. "Good." _* He needs her, whether he already knows it or not*_

Remus got up from his seat.

"I need to go and check on Nymphadora and Sirius. After that I'm going to Hogwarts to see Harry."

Regulus leaped of the bed, nodding his head.

"I will let you know if anything changes."

Giving Regulus a nod, Remus turned and walked out of the room.

Looking outside, Regulus noticed the sun shining bright into the room.

Taking one last look, he turned and made his way out the room. In search for some Healers who could tell him more about Sirius and his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only a short chapter but it's better than nothing... And as you just read, I did not kill Sirius off ( not yet) *<em>chuckles evilly*<em> **

**No, I love Sirius, I just can't kill him like J.K. did...**


	26. And the healing has begun

**Hi, waves gently. Yes, people , I am still alive. I know, it's been a while since the last chapter but real life just sometimes gets in the way... I hope you all understand.**

** But the new chapter is finally here.**

**Mistakes are like always of my own making.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything and I never will. Everything is from J.K. Rowling**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>And we'll walk down the avenue again<br>And we'll sing all the songs from way back when  
>And we'll walk down the avenue again and the healing has begun<em>

And we'll walk down the avenue in style  
>And we'll walk down the avenue and we'll smile<br>And we'll say baby ain't it all worthwhile when the healing has begun

_Van Morrison – And the healing has begun_

_**And the healing has begun**_

_First of September 1996 – Hogwarts Express_

They could feel almost everyone staring at them but the trio did not look around at the people. They were talking and waiting until the boy they were waiting for would come back from his compartment where he was currently dumping his trunk.

"Everyone is staring at me," Sirius complained loudly, making several younger children jump up in fright.

Smiling at them, they quickly turned away.

"You finally got what you always wanted; being famous and noticed by everyone," Regulus said chuckling, his arms tightly wrapped around Lina's waist.

"That's not funny Reggie. It's been months and they still think that I'm going to attack them any second."

"Until a few months ago, everyone thought you were a mass murder. It's no something easily to forget. But give it some time. People will get used to it," Lina spoke, pushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

"You can finally walk around on the streets again and everyone knows you're innocent," Regulus said, slapping him on the back.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Lina asked.

Sirius nodded his head. So much had happened in such a short time. Since the disastrous event in the Department of Mysteries which had almost claimed his life; everything had gone so fast that he still found it hard to believe at times.

After he had been cured from his _'illness'_, the Ministry of Magic had dragged him off towards the Wizengamot to try him for a full court, where he finally got the change to tell exactly what had happened all those years ago. He had taken the Veritaserum and multiple people came to testify in his defense.

The Wizengamot found him not guilty and he had gotten a public excuse from the Ministry of Magic and an amount of Ten Thousand Galleons. The pardon was nice but the money he didn't need.

After they had excused themselves, The Ministry of Magic had dragged his little brother to court, wanting to ship him off to Azkaban. But again they failed; Dumbledore took Regulus under his protection, claiming he was no more a Death Eater just like he himself was a dark wizard.

So both Black brothers got excused, The Daily Prophet had weeks to fill with the news. And they could finally take their place back into the Wizarding world.

Even if Sirius was happy that he now could walk freely on the streets, he still got not what he wanted. Taking care of Harry by himself. Dumbledore had simply refused, telling him once again about the blood wards and the fact he was safe with his aunt and uncle.

How much he had hated the old man in that moment, but Harry's safety came first. Harry had stayed a month with the Dursleys and then the rest of the holiday with him. Well, with him, his brother and his sister in law. He hadn't found a house yet.

That was something he was going to do today. He knew his brother meant it when he said; he was no inconvenience and could stay as long as he wanted.

But Sirius didn't want to impose on his brother and Lina. They were after all a married couple, and he didn't want them to always be on the lookout making sure he did not walk in on them.

The good news was that his brother had found himself a job, in Flourish and Blotts. Sirius had laughed out loud when he had found out. Claiming that he always knew his little brother was a bookworm. Lina had gotten a job as well, surprisingly at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had finally decided to hire an actual teacher for History of Magic and Lina had gotten first choice for the job. They also wanted someone close to Harry, if anything should happen. Not that Harry knew of this but he trusted Lina and she could keep an eye on him, in case of emergency.

"Sirius? Sirius? Are you listening?"

Sirius quickly shook his head clearing it for all his thoughts and looked at Harry, who was standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine Harry, just thinking."

Regulus snorted. "That must have been painful."

Ignoring his brother, he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Be careful," he said.

Harry hugged him back. "I'm always careful; I don't go looking for trouble."

"Trouble finds you," Sirius finished. "I know but just be on your guard but don't forget to have fun."

Harry let go off him and nodding his head, shook Regulus hand but unexpectedly hugged him too.

"Look after him," he whispered.

"I will Harry," Regulus answered touched by the boys' thoughtfulness.

Lina smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "See you soon Harry."

Harry pulled back; his face flushed red and turned around mumbling under his breath.

"I think you scared him love," Regulus said.

"He should be happy. If I had such a lovely professor kissing me, I know what I would do," Sirius said smirking.

Regulus rolled his eyes at his brother antics and kissed Lina softly.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

Lina nodded. "Yes, tonight."

Kissing Regulus again, she then turned to Sirius and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"Be a good boy," she said, wagging her finger in a threatening manner.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and smiled.

"Of course, professor."

Shaking her head, her blond curls bouncing, she walked towards the train and got up. Waving at the two of them she said: "See you two tonight."

The whistle flew and the door from the train closed, steam started to come out of the train and the Red Hogwarts Express left, leaving the two brothers on the platform.

"You want to go looking for a house with me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but first lets go someplace where we can talk," Regulus said his eyes thoughtful.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't but I want to. Please Sirius, I promised Harry I would look after you but I can't when you won't tell me what the problem is."

In defeat, Sirius nodded his head. "The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

Regulus nodded. "Okay," and with a crack both brothers disapparented away.


	27. Remembering

**Finally a new chapter . I know it's been a while but there is a new one.**

**Enjoy !**

**_DISCLAIMER : _I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Everything is from J. **

* * *

><p><em><em>It's time to leave and get another quart<em>  
>Around the corner at the liquor store<br>Haha, the cheapest stuff is all I need  
>To get me back on my feet again<em>

_Kiss – Cold Gin_

_**Remembering**_

_The Leaky Cauldron – First of September 1996 – 11.45 A.M._

Regulus looked at glass of Firewhiskey in his brothers' hand and sighed. They had been sitting in a dark corner for the last twenty minutes but neither brother had spoken a word.

Not been able to take the silence anymore, Regulus spoke up.

"Sirius, tell me what's on your mind?"

Sirius looked up from his glass and grey eyes met identical ones. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a sip from his Firewhiskey and swallowed it slowly.

"Nothing is wrong; I have told you before Reggie."

Regulus shook his head. "I don't believe you Sirius. Ever since you woke up in St-Mungo's you have been acting strangely. Don't deny it," he said when he noticed Sirius was about to protest.

"I hear you at night Siri, walking around the house, pacing the floors…"

"I'm sorry Reggie, I never meant for you to hear me," Sirius said his grey eyes dull.

Regulus sighed and shook his head, placing a hand on Sirius arm.

"Do not apologize. It does not matter that I hear you. I only want to know what keeps you awake at night. What is it that haunts you? I see it in your eyes Siri, Lina notices it too and even Harry has noticed it no matter how hard you try to conceal it. We only want to help you."

Sirius pulled his arm away for Regulus and shuddered; he placed his head in his hands and breathed deeply. Shivers running down his spine.

Regulus stared at his brother. The one person he always admired the most, he had never seen him look so broken.

A soft whisper could be heard from Sirius and Regulus needed to strain his ears to hear what he was saying.

"I see them every night Reggie, they haunt me, they won't leave me alone," Sirius whispered.

"Who Sirius?"

"It's my punishment for what I've done. It's my payment," Sirius kept on whispering, not answering his brother's question.

"Who? What haunts you?"

"Lily and James," the whispered answer came.

Regulus froze in his head, while he had been having some thoughts about what it could be, this answer was not the one he had expected.

Pulling at Sirius arms, he waited until his brother would look him in the eyes. Sirius grey eyes were haunted, dull and without any sparkle.

"I saw them Reggie when I almost went through the Veil. They were there, waiting. They were whispering but I could not understand what they were saying to me. They came to me and they looked so real and … and…" Sirius said, shuddering again.

"And now you see them every night?" Regulus asked softly.

Siruis nodded while racking a hand through his hair.

"I do not know what they want from me but they are there when I close my eyes. This is my payment for what I have done. It's my fault they are dead."

Regulus roughly shook his head and needed to contain himself from shaking Sirius silly.

"Listen to me closely brother. It was not your fault. It's not your fault they died. Do you understand?"

Sirius only shrugged in response.

"Have you ever really mourned for them Sirius?"

Silver grey eyes shot up to look at him.

"I don't think you did. You never really got over their deaths. You were thrown in Azkaban for twelve years, so you could not mourn there. Then you were bent on revenge and when that lessened a little you placed all you feelings onto Harry. But you have not giving yourself the time to find closure for their deaths."

"You are right Reggie. I never did…. When did you become so smart?" Sirius asked.

Regulus smiled. "I have always been this smart."

"Maybe you should listen what Lily and James have to say to you, instead of staying awake all night long. They might surprise you."

Sirius shook his head and grabbed his glass of Firewhiskey, noticing it was empty.

"You still want to come looking for a house with me?" he asked his younger brother.

Regulus eyed his own empty glass and caught Sirius eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow," he answered.

Sirius smiled and turned towards Tom the bartender.

"Tom, a large bottle of Firewhiskey for me and my brother," he said, but then took another look at Regulus and yelled: "Better what, make it two and keep them coming."


	28. First of September 1996

**_Hi everyone, finally a new chapter . I was going to post the next part on my birthday 2 days ago , but I must admit that I kind of just forgot to do it..._**

**_It's been two years since I started this chapter and I'm kind of suprised that this story still isn't finished yet... But you know , I can't help it when real life gets in the way..._**

**_DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything , everything is from J.K. Rowling. The O.C is the only thing from my own imagination_**

**_My native language isn't English so any mistakes you spot are of my own making..._**

* * *

><p><em>Won't you believe it<br>It's just my luck[x4]  
>No recess[x3]<br>Won't you believe it  
>It's just my luck[x4]<br>No recess[x3]_

_You're in high school again[x8]  
>No recess[x7]<em>

_Nirvana - School_

First of September 1996 – House of Black – 10 P.M.

The green flames in the fireplace warned the two brothers that someone was coming through. Seconds later Lina appeared, she gently stepped out the fireplace and with a flick of her wand made all the ashes disappear from her robes.

Looking around, she spotted the both of them at the kitchen table and took a seat next to her husband. Kissing him gently on the lips, she immediately pulled away .

"You reek of Firewhiskey. Have you been drinking?"

"Yep," Sirius answered smiling, while he tilted his chair on two legs.

"Why?" Lina asked bewildered. Of all the things she had expected to find when she returned home, it had not been this.

Regulus grey eyes twinkled in delight. "No reason, just because we can."

Lina rolled her eyes and let her hand glide through his black locks.

"Okay, bet the news that I have will sober the both of you immediately."

"What kind of news?" Regulus asked, turning his attention back towards his wife.

_*she's so beautiful*_

"Harry," she said.

The response was immediately, one minute she was looking at Sirius and the next a loud crash was heard and Sirius was laying on the floor. The legs from the chair had broken when he had tilted his chair just a little bit too far.

Regulus let out a loud laugh while he stared at his obvious confused brother on the floor.

_*Bet he's wondering how he got there*_

Sirius scrambled up from the floor.

"Harry? What's wrong with Harry? What happened?"

_Accio-ing_ herself a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey, she quickly took a sip before looking back at Sirius.

"Don't worry, Harry is fine, but something did happen."

"What? What?!" Sirius yelled, his grey eyes looking wild.

"Do you know whom Dumbledore hired for the D.A.D.A post this year?" Lina suddenly asked.

Both brothers glanced at each other and then shrugged their shoulders at the same time. The action brought a smile on Lina's lips.

Such little things like that made her realize all the more that they were in fact brothers.

"Dumbledore gave the function to someone rather unexpected…." Lina green eyes switched from Sirius to Regulus face and back again.

"Snape is the new DADA teacher," she quickly said.

The reaction was immediately.

Regulus almost chocked on his firewhiskey because he had just taking a sip and Sirius started to curse and mumble under his breath about Snivellus.

Lina let him rage for a while and when he finally stopped, she recapped everything from the moment she had entered the Great Hall and had taken her seat at the Professors table.

"There is something else I would like your opinion on Sirius," Lina stated.

"About what?" Sirius asked, hoping it was not some more bad news.

"It's about….. Well, it's actually something that… I don't know… maybe... I shouldn't," Lina mumbled under her breath.

"What is it?" Regulus asked placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Looking up into his grey eyes, Lina sighed.

"It's about Tonks… Actually it's about Remus as well… It's about the two of them," Lina said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Moony? What's wrong with Moony?" Sirius asked, paying good attention.

"As you both know Tonks and Dawlish are keeping an eye on Hogsmeade. Tonks is also the one who found Harry in the empty compartment and who fixed his nose and accompanied him towards the school grounds."

Both brothers nodded their heads.

"I hadn't seen her for a while and I did not see her tonight but…Severus said something that makes me wonder about her."

Sirius groaned. "What is it that Snivellus said?"

"It was more of a nasty comment in the teachers' room about how her patronus has changed and how sad it was that it was a rather weak one."

"Tonksies patronus changed?" Regulus asked.

Lina nodded and took another sip from her butterbeer.

"It did. I saw it tonight."

"So? What is it?" Sirius asked, a suspicion filling in his head but praying he would be wrong. _*Moony when I see you again, I'm going to knock some sense into you*_

"It's a wolf or rather a werewolf," Lina said.

"Remus," Regulus stated.

Lina nodded. "And I heard some babbling from Hermione how Tonks can't change her appearance anymore."

Sirius smacked a fist on table.

"I told him. I said it was the wrong thing to do. I know Moony loves her but he's afraid."

"But Tonks loves him. She doesn't care about his fluffy rabbit," Regulus said.

"Have you heard anything from him lately Sirius?" Lina asked, praying that answer would be yes.

Sirius shook his head sadly. "No, I haven't. It's too dangerous to make contact. I don't know how long his mission is going to take."

Lina got up from her seat and sighed. "I know we can only wait until we hear from him but will you promise me to at least make him see some sense. Tonks is my friend and I hate to see her hurting."

Sirius nodded. "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

Lina shook her head. "It's more than enough. I'm going to bed, so goodnight to the both of you."

The brothers watched her leave the kitchen.

"Remus loves her. I know he does," Regulus stated.

"It's not that simple Reggie. It took him a very long time to believe James and I were not going to abandon him for what he was. He's just afraid."

"What's there to be afraid about? He loves her and she loves him. It's as simple as that," Regulus said, slightly pissed at Remus for hurting his cousin.

"Reggie, you don't understand. Remus always felt that he doesn't deserve love because of what he is."

Regulus started to talk but Sirius shushed him.

"I know that's not true and you know that…. H#ll, everyone knows it but it's very difficult to get something through his tick skull," Sirius sighed taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"Everyone deserves love…. Especially fluffy rabbits," Regulus said.

Sirius chuckled and then laughed out loud.

"Right, you are Reggie. Because, what's not to love? They're just so fluffy and cute."

Regulus grey eyes found his brother identical ones and for a moment they both looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

><p>Read and reply, that's the motto...<p> 


	29. The Talk

**I know, it has been a while since my last update, but what can I say ? Real life and all of that...**

**But here's the next part.**

**This was rather fun to write and it's a happy chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**English is still not my native language and it will never be but I try my best...**

**DISCLAIMER : I still don't own anything and never will. Everything is from J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><em>Let me tell you 'bout the birds and the bees<br>and the flowers and the trees,  
>the moon up above, and the thing called love.<em>

_Let me tell you 'bout the stars in the sky,_  
><em>the girl and the guy<em>  
><em>and the way they could kiss<em>  
><em>on a night like this.<em>

_Jewel Akens – The birds and the bees_

**The Talk**

"Do you two want to know the latest gossip?" was the first thing Lina asked when she exited the fireplace.

Two sets of silver grey eyes looked at her.

"What kind of gossip?" Regulus asked, getting up from his seat and giving Lina a kiss.

Lina's green eyes twinkled in delight and she smiled bright.

"You are going to love this. Especially you, Sirius."

"Me?! What kind of school gossip could I possibly love?"

Taking a seat, Lina took a sip from the butterbeer Regulus had brought her.

"First, I need to ask you something Sirius."

Sirius raised his hands in gesture. "Ask away."

Regulus noticed all the signs but Sirius did not. He knew his wife and the smirk on her face and her eyes, told him that she was going to enjoy whatever it was she was going to ask.

"Have you ever talked with Harry?"

Sirius face frowned and he placed a hand on Lina's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? Because I don't think you are fine…. Of course I have talked to Harry and if you don't remember that Lina I fear something is going on with you."

Lina just chuckled in response and took another sip from her butterbeer.

"So you have indeed had a talk with Harry?" she asked.

Sirius grey eyes got wide and he started at her with fear in his eyes.

"Reg, I think you need to take you wife to St.-Mungo's because something's not right. Looks like a Confundus spell or maybe something more sinister."

Regulus grey eyes caught Lina's green ones and he noticed the twinkle in them and then she quickly threw him a wink before turning her attention back to Sirius.

Regulus had no idea what was going on but he tiled his chair back and crossed his arms above his chest. Whatever his wife was playing at, it was going to be good. He might as well enjoy Lina playing a prank on his big brother.

"Everything's fine Sirius. I don't think anything is wrong with my wife," he said to his big brother.

Lina smiled widely and patted Sirius on his hand. "I'm peachy. But I'm happy with your answer. That you have indeed talked to Harry…."

"Why do you keep saying I need to talk to Harry," Sirius asked throwing his hands up in defeat.

Taking another sip from her butter beer, Lina got up from her seat and patted Sirius on his head.

"I'm so happy you had _THE TALK_ with Harry," she said emphasized the words the talk, "because the boy is the right age after all and I couldn't bear the thought that he would be totally clueless. Who knows what _that girl_ otherwise could be doing to him. She would have corrupted him, if he hadn't known anything."

Regulus busted out laughing and Lina joined in giggling. But it was Sirius reaction that made them stop.

He had turned ghostly white, his eyes wide in fright and his mouth slightly open in shock.

"A girl… What….. Harry…. No not possible…. He's too young….. A girl… Her claws into Harry… No… No…. What girl? ..." Sirius stammered, not being able to form full sentences.

Regulus wiped away a tear that had rolled over his cheek from laughing so hard and Lina's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding herself steady from laughing so hard.

"Yes a girl, Sirius. Gossip at school is that Harry has gotten himself a girlfriend and not just any girl," Lina said.

Sirius had stopped stammering but his grey eyes were still wide open.

"The story goes that Harry kissed the girl in front of the entire Griffyndor house when they won the house cup."

"My little pup?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes still wide open in shock.

Lina nodded and took another sip from her butterbeer.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Regulus asked a suspicion already in his head.

"A redhead we are all rather fond off," Lina answered.

Regulus grin grew wider. _* So the boy finally saw the light. Good for him.*_

"Ginny?" Sirius whispered_._

Lina nodded in response. "Yes, lovely Ginny Weasley. "

Suddenly Sirius started to howl with laughter (like the dog he was).

Lina's green eyes caught Regulus silver ones and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

Sirius kept on laughing but between the laughter they caught what he found so funny

"What is it with Potters and redheads?... I swear it's in engraved into their DNA or something," Sirius managed to say while smacking his hand on the table in laughter.

Regulus chuckled and Lina couldn't help the big smile appearing on her face.

"He's happy. He really loves her too, of that I'm sure."

Sirius chuckled in response.

"At least I already know the girl he likes and I approve."

"I will give Harry your ok," Lina answered.

Sirius took a sip from his butterbeer and Regulus smirked suddenly say : " but I still think you will need to have a talk to Harry. You wouldn't want him to do something wrong, do you?"

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it...<p> 


	30. When hope is lost

**Hi everyone, yes I'm still alive and kicking. **

**But I'm finally back with a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who is still reviewing , liking and favouriting this story...**

** I'm sorry I made you wait all so long but I was rather busy... With doing internships, studying, exams , tests,... Good news is I passed again this year so only another year and half and I'll be a nurse,... If everything keeps going well of course... **

**I just came back from a holiday as well, and this chapter was actually already finished before I left to my vacation but I forgot to post it... Sorry!**

**But enough of my talking, let's quickly start this new chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, everything is from J.K Rowling and English is still not and never will be my first language.**

_W__hen your hope is lost _

_and you can't take it _

_Now you're come too far, _

_to let them break it_

_The Calling- Your Hope_

**When hope is lost**

Lina's green eyes followed Fawkes while he took flight into the sky and then disappeared.

Turning her head to the left, she noticed that Regulus had been watching Fawkes as well and then he turned his head. His grey eyes caught her green ones. He gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand tightly in his.

Lina did the same and let her eyes sweep over the large crowd of people.

At the front, she noticed Minister Scrimgour, Rita Skeeter, Aberforth and to Lina's shock Dolores Umbridge.

Lina' clenched her teeth together in anger. _* How dare she be here? She has no right to be here….*_

Regulus noticed how Lina's hands suddenly clenched together in anger. Her knuckles turning white….. Following her gaze he found the cause of his wife's distress. _*Umbridge*_

_*After everything that has happened, the toad dares to show her face here_* Regulus thought while turning his eyes away from Umbridge and focus his attention back to Lina.

Suddenly an awful grinding sound could be heard and Regulus noticed the merpeople giving their finally greeting to Dumbledore.

A bow of arrows flew across the sky and Regulus saw the centaurs disappear back into the forest.

Lina let out a soft gentle chuckle, noticing Umbridge distress when she spotted the centaurs. _*She deserves everything she gets*_

Sighing softly ,Regulus wrapped his arms around Lina's body and placed his chin on top of her head._ *What is going to happen now that Dumbledore is gone?*_

Hugging Lina tightly to his body, he closed his eyes.

Sudden footsteps behind Lina's back made Regulus open his eyes again and his eyes caught another pair of silver ones.

A sad smile was plastered on Sirius face.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Sirius said, gazing over all the people whom had come to Dumbledore's funeral.

"Me neither," Regulus answered.

"What is going to happen now?" Regulus asked, looking at his brother.

"I don't know Reggie, but whatever happens, we will fight until the end," Sirius answered, his eyes looking at something behind Regulus's back.

Regulus slightly turned and found what had caught Sirius attention.

Harry and Ginny, talking softly to each other. He watched how Ginny gently nodded her head and then turned away, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

"He broke up with her," Sirius said quietly.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, he did. He doesn't want her to be in danger."

Sirius scoffed in response. "She's already in danger for being a blood traitor. So why should he break up with her? He loves that girl."

Regulus gentle shook his head. _*Typical Sirius, he's never been one to understand deeper meanings.*_

"Yes, he loves her but he's knows it not just about the two of them. There is more at stake than his happiness. He understands far more then you."

"What do you mean Reggie?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows rising in question.

"He knows that this war is not about him alone. It's about all of us, each witch and wizard, squibs and even the muggles. He's our hope to win this war and he knows he will not be able to save everyone but Harry will do his darn best trying."

Sirius nodded. "Starting by keeping the love of his life alive."

"Yes Sirius, you get it."

"I'll be there each step that he takes," Sirius said.

Regulus clapped him on the shoulder. "We all will. Until the very end."


	31. The death of Mad-Eye

**Waves gently from behind the computerscreen at all your lovely readers... **

**Yes , I'm still alive and kicking. I know it's been a really long time since I posted something but... Look to the future ! Here's a new chapter ! Enjoy!**

**Mistakes are of my own making.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Everything is from the lovely J. **

* * *

><p>As he begins to raise his voice<br>You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
>Drive until you lose the road<br>Or break with the ones you've followed  
>He will do one of two things<br>He will admit to everything  
>Or he'll say he's just not the same<br>And you'll begin to wonder why you came

How to save a life - The Fray

**The death of Mad-Eye**

The sight before her was one that Lina knew she would never forget. She was surrounded by Harry Potter's. Everywhere she looked, she saw Harry's. Shaking her head softly, she focused on her task and began giving each Harry glasses...

The one Harry with the sloppy love look on its face was Fleur. Of that she was sure, no other Harry would look at Bill with that amount of love in its eyes.

Mad-eye started to talk again and Lina looked around, catching a pair of grey eyes smiling at her and she smiled back.

She knew Regulus hadn't want her to come and help but he also knew that she would not back down.

But they needed all the people they could get, to protect the Harry's. The seven Potters were all protected by members of the Order and Lina and Regulus would help and protect the protectors who got in trouble ( but hopefully nothing would happen). Two wands were always better than one after all...

Sirius had wanted to come as well but they had giving him a no as answer. After lot of loud discussions and yelling, even some hexes had been throw , Sirius had agreed that he would stay at the Weasley's house, waiting for everyone to come back.

Lost in thought, Lina noticed that everyone started to go outside and followed only to be stopped by Moody.

"Now's not the moment to be dreaming," Moody said, raising his voice at her.

Rolling her eyes at him, she nodded her head. "I wasn't dreaming Alastor, just thinking about our plan," Lina answered, lowering her voice.

His blue eyes, magical and the normal one, stared at her and then he said :"You fly above us while Black stays below and in case of attack , protect the real Potter. The rest of us can take care of ourselves," and before Lina had time to respond, he had stepped outside the house, leaving her once again to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>They were completely surrounded by death eaters.<p>

Lina ducked low on her broomstick while a hex flew above her head. Turning her body around , she yelled : "_Bombarda _!" and the death eather got blasted from his or her broomstick.

_*Someone betrayed us. They knew we were going to relocate Harry today*_

An another jinx missed her by inches and she shook her head._ * Now's not the time to daydream. Focus !... Oh I'm starting to sound like Mad-Eye*_

Turning her head to the left, she saw Hermione hitting a death-eater in the chest with a spell and the death eater started to fall towards the ground.

_*Good girl*_

"_Petrifius Totalus_ !" Lina yelled but she missed and cursed under her breath.

Below her, she thought she heard the sound of someone disapparating but before she could look a death eater was suddenly right in from of her.

She raised her wand and started to say : "_Impedi.._ " when she caught his black eyes staring right into hers and he flew away, going after a death eater that was flying after Remus and George.

_*Snape*_ Lina thought bewildered.

Lina kept on casting spells, hexes and jinxes and then she just saw out of the corner of her eyes Snape's famous _Sectusempra_, just missing the death eater, he had casted it on and hitting George's ear….

It made no sense at all but suddenly every death-eater was gone and Lina knew she had entered the protecting shield around the Burrow.

Leaving her alone to her confusing thoughts….

Molly was a mess, the only ones who had gotten back were Hagrid and the real Harry and Lina.

Lina stood outside looking out at the sky, staring at the stars. _* Please let everyone be okay*_

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a shift in the wind and Remus appeared, unsteady on his feet , trying to keep an unconscious George from falling down on the ground.

Knowing Remus would want to check if she was the real Lina, she quickly said her line and helped hailing George inside the house.

It was only when they entered the house that she noticed that one of George's ears was missing.

Repressing the urge to puke, Lina turned away and walked with Remus back outside.

"Someone betrayed us," Remus said softly staring into the sky.

"I know ", Lina answered.

Remus sighed loudly and turned his amber colored eyes towards Lina.

"Remus... It's not your fault," Lina said, seeing the conflict in his eyes.

"But George, ... I should have done something...Anything..." He started to say but Lina shook her head quickly.

"George is a fully grown man and wizard. He can take care of himself."

"It was Snape," Remus said, his eyes turning darker.

Lina nodded her head softly in response.

"About Snape... Remus there is something tha..."- she started to say but stopped when suddenly Nymphadora with Ron and Regulus appeared.

Tonks quickly went to Remus while Hermione flew around Ron's neck , making Lina smile. _* Someday soon*_ she thought.

Regulus pulled her in his arms and kissed her soundly and she kissed him back with everything she had in her body , enjoying the moment...

But in the back of her mind something kept bugging her...

_*If Snape is indeed a traitor , he has killed Dumbeldore after all, then why did he hex another death eater to try and save Remus and George...*_


	32. Let it begin

**Hello everyone,**

**I know it has been awhile again, but never fear. Here's a new chapter, ready to be read.**

**Today, it's been excatly 3 years since I have started this story. I really can't believe it, but it's true.**

**Today is also my 25 birthday ! Yah! For me.**

**DICLAIMER : I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling. And English still isn't and will never be my native language.**

* * *

><p><em>This is the time, this is the price<br>This is the night, let's go and fight  
>Start a fight, we know we are right<br>No more discussion, it's time for action  
>Right<em>

_Raw Power - Start a fight_

**Let it begin...**

Lina smiled while she watched the newlywed couple dance. Regulus twirled her around and noticed her smile. Following his wife's gaze, he spotted the lovely couple and smiled himself .

"They look great together, don't they? " he asked, kissing Lina on the cheek.

Lina nodded her head . "Yes, they do and the ceremony was lovely. It makes me think about our own wedding."

Regulus silver eyes sparkled. "Yes, you were an amazing beautiful bride... Your hair, and your eyes sparkling and your dress..."

Lina chuckled lightly and gave him a gentle push against the shoulder. "You mister are rather biased."

Twirling her around again, he smiled. "Maybe I am, but you are still the most beautiful one here, even more beautiful than the bride."

Kissing Regulus on the lips, she smiled and whispered : "better not let the bride and groom hear you."

Twirling around again, Lina suddenly spotted Tonks sitting alone at a table. Looking around, she spotted Remus and Sirius in a corner , whispering to each other.

Sirius made wild hand gestures and he looked mad while Remus shoulders were slumped over in defeat.

"Something is wrong Regulus," Lina whispered, letting go off him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Nodding her head towards Tonks, she gave his hand one last squeeze and flittered her way through the dancing crowd towards Tonks.

Taking a seat next to her, they both sat quietly. Lina eyed the dancing people. Molly and Arthur were dancing, Ginny was dancing with a black dreadlocked haired man and surprisingly Ron and Hermione were dancing as well...

A soft smile appeared on Lina's lips. _* They will figure it out, they belong together*_

Turning her head to the left, she spotted Luna Lovegood dancing on her own. Her eyes were closed and her arms were raised above her head and she was swaying lightly .

_*She's just like her mother*_

Turning her head to the right she caught Tonks , now golden colored eyes, with her green ones.

"What's wrong ?" she asked.

Tonks shook her blond head in response and let out a little sigh.

Knowing that Tonks would not open up herself, she grabbed Tonks' hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You are my best girlfriend, you can tell me anything. I just want you to know that," Lina said.

"I know that," Tonks whispered in response. "It's just..." she started to say but she didn't finish .

"It's just what Nymphadora?" Lina said, a smile playing on her lips.

Tonks huffed lightly when she heard her name but caught Lina's smile and knew it was just to get a response out her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered so softly that Lina almost didn't hear it but she did caught the words.

Lina gasped and threw her arms around Tonks ,hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you ! And for Remus ! This is great news," she said, her green eyes sparkling.

Tronks pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

Lina conked her head in confusion."Why would I be..."she started to ask but then the coin fell and she fell a rush of deep affection for Tonks.

_*She thinks I would be mad because I can't have children...*_

"Listen to me. I'm so happy for the both of you. Never ever doubt that. I could never be mad at you for being pregnant. Don't... please don't feel sorry for me," Lina said, squeezing Tonks' hand.

Tonks smiled brightly but then her face turned sourly. "At least you are happy with the news."

"Remus is not happy?" Lina asked but she knew the answer already.

Tonks shook her head. "No, he's not. He's convinced he condemned me to a life of misery and that our child will be a werewolf as well."

"He's scared Tonks. But when he's going to hold his child in his arms all his fears will be forgotten. Believe me."

"I said that as well but he's being hardheaded, " Tonks answered, chuckling lightly.

Lina laughed out loud and opened her mouth to say something else but suddenly something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor.

Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

She watched the Patronus fade away and it took a second before the message sunk in...

For a moment everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Lina had already jumped up and pulled out her wand, she saw Tonks doing the same thing and over the heads of the guests Lina spotted Regulus ,Sirius and Remus ,their wands already drawn as well...

Then somebody screamed.

The crowd started to panic. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

Lina grabbed her wand and started to cast Protego charms while cloaked and masked figures started to appear in the crowd.

She had no time to think about anything other than protecting everyone, casting spells and trying not to get run over, for a second she thought she spotted Harry and his friends but she couldn't be sure...

Lina heard someone yelling and she thought she heard Sirius cursing loudly.

People were running and pushing each other, trying to get away. It was complete and utter madness.

Lina kept on casting spells while trying to look for the others.

Suddenly, Lina stood eye to eye with someone she thought she would never see again.

"Augustus?" she asked disbelieve lacing her voice.

_*It's not possible. He can't be here.*_

A wide smirk appeared on Augustus Rookwood's face and he raised his wand but Lina was quicker.

With a silenced _Petrificus Totalus_ he turned as stiff as a board and fell to the ground.

Getting over her shock that Augustus was indeed here disturbing the party , she turned on her heels and tried to made her way towards the Burrow.

Another Death Eater suddenly stood in front of her and she quickly casted a spell but it bounced of the Protego charm the Death Eater had casted.

People were still screaming and running, Death eaters and imperiused people were throwing jinxes and hexes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Tonks throwing hexes at a Death eater but never getting a hit.

Turning on her heels, Lina rushed back into the dueling crowed...

* * *

><p>The pain was excruciating. He felt like all his bones were on fire and that he would black out at any second. Suddenly the pain stopped and he slumped over on the floor, gasping for a breath.<p>

"So again... Nobody knows where Potter is?" Augustus asked looking at the people.

"We haven't seen him and if he had been here than we would not tell you," Lina said, her green eyes burning with intense hate.

Augustus smirked at here and turned his attention back to the man on the floor.

"I must admit Black that I never ever thought you to turn out to be a traitor but I do admit that your wife turned out to be fine. Not at all the little scrawny thing she used to be at Hogwarts."

"Don't... ," Regulus gasped.

Rookwood smirked and the next thing Lina knew was intense pain all over her body and she screamed...

Suddenly everything stopped and the tears kept on streaming over her face... A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body and she felt soft kisses press against her head...

"They're gone, Voldemort summoned them and they all disapparated immediately, " she could Regulus hear say.

Lina nodded her head." I'm fine, really I'm okay."

Arthur and Molly were hugging each other close. The twins were hugging Ginny close, Bill's one arms was wrapped around Fleur's waist while his other arm was around Charlie's shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?" Regulus asked, pulling Lina off the floor and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mumbling could be heard but the response was positive.

"Where are Sirius, Remus and Tonks?" Lina asked.

"Padfoot is outside, he helped Remus and Tonks get away," Regulus said, right at the moment a big grim like dog walked inside and turned back into Sirius.

"They're okay," he said, taking stock of everyone in the room.

"You okay Reggie?"

Regulus nodded.

"Ron is gone," Molly said sniffling.

"So are Hermione and Harry," Arthur said.

"They're on their own now," Regulus said.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face hard with his hands.

"Oh Harry," everyone could hear him whisper.


End file.
